It Takes Two to Heal
by Kinta101
Summary: Dr. Ivan Branski is a Child Psychologist and has helped many children in distressing events. However this group of children has been considered impossible to treat. With only one week, how can Ivan help five youths come to terms with thier painful pasts and move forward to a hopeful future?
1. Chapter 1: A tough situation

Ivan couldn't help but compare the feeling to sitting outside of your boss office to how a child feels standing outside the principal's office. Nerve-wracking and kind of terrifying. To explain a little, Ivan was a child psychologist and a behavioral annalist with several awards and PhDs. in child behavior and treating children in distress. While not many like the tall and rather blunt man, almost all respected the man either for his many years of working with children or his dedication. Not many dedicated their lives to helping children dealing with distressing events. Heck most left in half the time that Ivan had spent.

So why was he waiting to talk to his boss if he was such a great guy? The reason was simple. The most recent group of children had caused a big incident. This incident could ruin the rehab oh so valuable reputation. So to save face, the rehab had to fire either Ivan or his partner. That was the reason that Ivan was sitting in the room adjacent to the 'council' room, (A rather fitting nickname for the group of directors, supervisors and vices.) Funny thing was the incident was the biggest piece of gossip in the rehab right now. Most took Ivan side, heck even people who didn't like him were taking his side. However this wasn't a source of comfort for Ivan.

The council had fired talented, well respected people before, even had fired people who had done the right thing! For those who weren't photo ready or people pleasures: trouble meant pink slip. Pink slip meant you were fired. Ivan wasn't ugly or antisocial but he wasn't 'movie star' material nor was he good at dealing with others. He had always been on neutral ground and Ivan wasn't convinced that would keep him safe.

"Dr. Braginski?" called the secretary at the front desk. Ivan was brought back to reality and reminded of his current challenge.

"They are ready to see you now." She stated. With a final deep breath, Ivan got up and walked across the room and entered the meeting room.

The room was very large with big windows, white walls and a blue carpeted floor. The room stank of chemical cleaner, coffee and the different colognes and perfumes that the people were wearing. A large polished black table surrounded by chairs took almost all the space in the room. The only chair available was in front of everyone. Ivan stood off to the side and waited to be called. He didn't have to wait long.

"Please sit down, Dr. Braginski" Said one of the directors with a gesture at the only empty seat. Ivan eyed the chair with a small frown. Ivan was a big man and he had broken chairs before. This one looked very… flimsy. However it was best not to argue or be rude, so Ivan sat down on it and did his best to ignore the groans of the chair. The main director pulled out a file from his briefcase at that point and passed it around. Then all of the members present gave a quick scan of it before passing it to the next person. Ivan already knew it was his file. Yet another reminder of how serious this situation was.

Finally they stopped looking at the file and a supervisor asked "So Dr. Braginski, are you aware of the reason you were called here?"

"Da" was Ivan's honest reply. That got the council's attention.

"You are aware?" repeated one of the vice-directors

"Of course. It is about the incident and recent group of children" stated Ivan. He was vaguely amused by everyone startled expression. Ivan was a professional behavior analysts and psychologist; he was paid to pay attention to the people around him. Of course, he would be aware of what was going on around him. He even knew why it was happening.

"Right then, we will skip that conversation." Started the head director, "we have heard the rumors, and we have interviewed the employees who were present. We even spoke to your partner and heard his side of the story. Truth be told, the rumors and the other employees make you out to be a hero. Your partners story, however, makes you sound like someone we don't want working with children or working around here."

"I'm not surprised" commented Ivan calmly. It was just like his partner to try and sweet talk his way out of the incident.

"However we believe in freedom of speech and believe that you should have a say in this, Ivan" explained the vice director

Ivan nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Dr. Braginski, please explain to us in your own words, what happened that week" asked the head director.

Ivan looked at them, wondering if they would believe him. His mind kept listing all the people they had fired because of their corruption. However his heart kept repeating what his wife had told him, "Deep breath Ivan, their only strength is their number. Your strength is your heart" Everyone was looking at him with expectant eyes. At the very least, they would listen. So Ivan took a deep breath and began his story...


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Ivan and the Youths

"...I'm telling you, this girl had the biggest jugs ever!" ranted Dr. Zackary Hue. Ivan tuned out his immature partner as he waited patiently for the children to arrive. Ivan and Zackary were the two lead physiologists for the week long program 'CATS-I' where several children and teens would spend the week doing activates that were designed to help with their issues. It was a job Ivan enjoyed, Zackary was less than thrilled.

"Ivan? Ivan! Are you even listening?" demanded Zackary

"Nope, not at all" replied Ivan. Zackary groaned

"Jeez, married men are no fun. Especially when their wives are pregnant. Speaking of which, what month is she on now?" asked Zackary

"She is on her fifth." replied Ivan whose tone glowed in warmth. Ivan loved his wife dearly and was excited by the idea of being a dad.

"Wow, she must be really fat now." commented Zackary

"She is pregnant, Dr. Hue, not fat." Corrected Ivan with an annoyed tone

"Whatever. So what types of kids did we get?" asked Zackary with an unhealthy gleam in his eyes.

"Did you not read the files that were given?" demanded Ivan

"What's the point? I have my own Hoge to fill me in." said Zackary with a grin. Ivan rolled his eyes at the 'Criminal Minds' reference.

"First, Behavioral annalist does not mean profiler. Second, I'm not always going to be here to fill you in" ranted Ivan. Zackary gave him a bored look and Ivan sighed

"Fine. Two are abuse victims, two are disabled and one is recovering from a head injury" stated Ivan. Zackary grinned in delight.

"Then this will be interesting" purred Zackary. The urge to smack his partner rose in Ivan but he suppressed it forcefully. Tuning out his partner for the twentieth time since coming to work, Ivan looked around the room.

The room was fairly big with a circle of twenty chairs and a long table taking most of the space. The table was filled with food and drinks. Neither of the physiologists was setting up. The program was in an extremely large cabin, this room was for the parents to drop off their children. The food was in case the shuttle bus would take long to show up.

Finally the sounds of footsteps and conversation could be heard from the hallway. Zackary (finally) stopped talking and got a look of anticipation on his face. Ivan stayed neutral in expression but curiosity was eating at him. The door swung open and both could hear an excited voice calling out "Ve!"

A family of four entered the room at this point. Zackary immediately went to greet them. Ivan stayed back, wanting to observe. The family consisted of a Father, Mother and (what Ivan believe were) seventeen year old twin girls. Usually when there were siblings, Ivan would try and guess who needed the help. This time it was rather obvious. One of the girls was holding the walking stick for the visually impaired and had dark sunglass on her face. The other was looking around with cheerful eyes and bouncing on the spot.

"Ve! Come on, Katrina! We are here!" cheered the bouncing sibling. The other one, Katrina was scowling heavily. She reached out to stop her sister's bouncing and snapped "Stop bouncing Daisy. You are starting to knock me over."

At this point, Zackary was introducing himself. So Ivan moved closer so he could introduce himself. Also allowed him to observe from a closer location.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Zackary Hue and this is my partner-"

"Dr. Ivan Braginski" interrupted Ivan

"A pleasure to meet you both! I'm Romulus Vargas, this is my daughter: Nadia and these two are my lovely granddaughters!" said the man who Ivan had mistaken for the girls' father. Romulus reached out to clasp Zackary hand first and then Ivan. Zackary expression was almost comical. Ivan smothered his chuckles behind his hand, pretending he had to cough. In Katrina file, it had mentioned that her grandfather was very young. It also mentioned that Katrina parents were in a nasty divorce and Romulus now lived with his daughter to help her raise her twin daughters.

"Is there anything else we need to do? I have a movie set to be at, so the quicker we go, the quicker we get there" asked Nadia. Ivan frowned already beginning to analyze the family reactions and appearance. Nadia was a very attractive woman with golden eyes and chestnut hair. Despite her rather sour expression, Nadia had a lovely face which she clearly had inherited from her father. Her stance of a confident woman but the way she held her head and the way she seemed to dismiss things around her suggested arrogance. The clothes she wore would have been more appropriate on the red carpet, so the room looked shabby and dingy in comparison to her.

"Mum, can't we stay longer? This is Sorella's first day after all!" whined Daisy. Daisy had her mother golden eyes but her hair was a reddish brown instead of a rich brown. She was still fidgeting but she had stopped bouncing. In fact, the girl had wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. The gesture looked very protective and Ivan noticed that her grip had tightened at Nadia words. Interesting… Ivan knew Daisy was the younger sibling but her protectiveness was similar to how an older sibling would react. Daisy, unlike her mother, dressed casually. Her hair was in a high ponytail that bounced when she twitched and her clothes were that of a typical teen girl: short skirt, a blouse and a jacket.

"Don't worry Daisy. It's not like this is my first time at a Rehab." Commented Katrina dryly. Katrina's dark sunglasses hid her eyes and most of her face. Katrina hair was a darker brown then her sister and noticeably shorter. Katrina face was set into a scowl and her stance was clearly closed off. She clearly was uncomfortable and unhappy being here. Her clothes were casual, but Ivan noticed they were picked to cover as much skin as possible. Long sleeved blouse, long pants and high collar jacket with a pair of black leather gloves were not typical put together unless you were hiding something. The hint was on her face. Katrina had a dark burn on her right cheek and a few more could be seen poking out on her neck and wrists.

"Nadia, I'm sure your job can wait for a few minutes if only for Daisy sake." Replied Romulus evenly. One glance at Romulus explained why the other three were so pretty. His hair was the same shade of brown as Katrina and his golden eyes were identical to Nadia and Daisy. His face and stance was open and friendly. He too was dressed for the red carpet but not as much as Nadia. Romulus gave Daisy a loving ruffling of the hair but did nothing to Katrina. Both siblings noticed causing Katrina to scowl further and Daisy to look slightly uncomfortable. Ivan was starting to notice a trend and it wasn't a good one.

"Actually, we normally ask the family to stay for a little bit." Zackary told the family. Nadia, (if possible), face became even sourer. Both Katrina and Daisy expression was the ever famous look of 'here we go again' and Romulus winced, making a similar expression that his grand daughters were making.

"Why?" asked Nadia, her tone making the word sound like a curse.

"We do an opening circle before we leave. This is so the children can introduce themselves. Usually it helps the shy children if parents are there, Da" explained Ivan. His impression of Nadia wasn't getting any better…

"Well not to worry that one isn't shy. She doesn't need us. Now where is the form so I can sign and go?" dismissed Nadia who held out a manicured hand for the form. Nadia hadn't even looked or acknowledge her daughter who was standing right beside her. Ivan had to struggle to keep his expression neutral. Zackary wasn't doing much better. He gave her the clip board which had the form without a smile or kind word. Which he was something he was always doing. Ivan immediately noticed the girls' reactions. Katrina's reaction tugged at his heart. The poor girl had tried to keep her face neutral. Sadly for her, Ivan was trained to read body language and that gave her away. Katrina was not at all surprised at her mother dismissal but she was disappointed. Daisy's reaction actually startled Ivan. She didn't bother to hide her emotions. Anger and disgust was clear on her face but neither grown up noticed. The hand, that wasn't in used in holding Katrina, was clenched like she wanted to punch her mother.

"Mom, I want to stay here with Sorella though!" complained Daisy. Ivan would have thought she was being childish, only he could see the calculating look in her eyes. She was up to something… Nadia's expression faltered in her writing, a conflicted look crossing her face. Oh! Using her status as the favourite child not only to get what she wants but to help her sister… interesting, not to mention clever. Katrina seemed to know what Daisy was up to. Her blank look that had been covering her disappointment had changed into a disapproving frown. Noticeably, Daisy seemed to be ignoring her sister look, but her fidgeting had intensive. Indicating it bothered Daisy to get her sister's disapproval.

"Don't bother, Daisy" muttered Katrina

"Sweetheart, I have a really important stuff to do today. We really can't stay" whined Nadia. Well 'whine' might not be 100% correct but it wasn't 100% wrong either…

"More like you don't have the time for anything but yourself." Muttered both Katrina and Daisy at the same time. Ivan almost laughed at Nadia and Romulus expression. Zackary did chuckle but managed to turn it into a cough. Apparently the sisters didn't do that very often. Ivan also noted that this was the first time that either adult had acknowledged that Katrina was even in the room.

"Katrina! Don't be so hard on your mother!" scolded Romulus. Katrina scowled and Ivan could see that she was gritting her teeth in anger.

"Fine, whatever. Go to your fucking stupid movie set" dismissed Katrina angrily. She shrugged out of her sister grip and walked away. Nadia finished signing and gave it back to Zackary without even looking at Katrina. All Romulus did was grumble about "rude children and how much of a disappointment they were to their families" and fix his outfit. Only Daisy was looking at her sister. Her expression was filed with conflicting emotions. There was sadness, remorse and a startling amount of guilt in her expression. She glanced at her family briefly and it was that startling expression again. It wasn't often Ivan saw looks of pure anger and disgust being tossed at parents by children who were un-traumatized. Then she followed after her sister.

"Daisy! We have to go now, honey!" called Nadia

"I'll be okay! I have Sorella's Vespa! You go on without me!" called Daisy. Nadia needed no more approval and left with a final call of "good bye!"

Romulus paused, obviously conflicted. Only Nadia calling of his name and Daisy gesture of 'go ahead' convinced him to leave. Finally only the sisters remained. There was a brief moment of silence before:

"You didn't have to stay" commented Katrina

"Ve! I wanted to be here!" replied Daisy going back to the cheerful tone she had when she first entered the room.

"I thought you would want to spend time with the potato bastard." Stated Katrina

Zackary was ignoring the girls and muttering about 'the bitch of a mother.' Ivan continued to observe the sisters but pretended to busy himself with opening the trunk for the luggage to be stored. This was to help his behavioural analyze and he was curious who Katrina meant by 'Potato Bastard"

"Luddy told me he would be busy. Ve! I thought you hated him" answered Daisy apparently knowing who 'potato bastard' was.

"I do hate him but you are usually spending time with him or Sakura" stated Katrina.

"I like spending time with you too, Sorella!" argued Daisy

"Sure, you do" drawled Katrina in a playful tone. The two sisters were visibly relaxed now and the argument was clearly playful rather than hurtful. Katrina had a tiny smile and Daisy was practically glowing with joy. It was like the disappearance of the rest of the family had removed whatever tension that had been on the girls.

"Ve! I do, I do, I do, I do! How can I prove to you that you are my favourite Sorella?" exclaimed Daisy

"I'm your only Sorella. But if you could magically produce a decent coffee, I might be convinced" teased Katrina

"There is coffee over there!" pointed out Daisy who even pointed to the table of food.

"Where exactly?" asked Katrina who, of course, couldn't see where Daisy was pointing.

"Umm…to the east of you?" offered Daisy sounding un-sure

"East is that way" reminded Katrina pointing in the opposite direction of the food.

"Ve! Then west!" supplied Daisy in a cheerful tone

"This reminds me… Hey Rehab jerk!" called Katrina who, with startling accuracy, turned to face Ivan.

"Katrina! That wasn't very nice!" scolded Daisy. Ivan had a funny feeling that being called a 'jerk' was almost a complement when it came to Katrina

"Da? What is up?" asked Ivan politely

"Where do we put our luggage and when are we going?" asked Katrina

"Luggage goes in here" Ivan bashed the storage trunk causing it to bang loudly. This alerted Katrina to its presence "We will leave around noon, Da? So in about an hour. Feel free to have some of the food we have out" Explained Ivan. Katrina nodded and walked across the room to the trunk at a faster pace than Ivan expected a blind person to walk. Daisy went to the table of food getting herself and her sister coffee and some of the pizza that was offered.

"Yo, Ivan!" called Zackary

"Da?" answered Ivan

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Zackary

"Sure" replied Ivan giving his partner his full attention.

"Was 'that' on the files?" demanded Zackary in a hush tone. Ivan immediately knew what Zackary was talking about. Katrina 'grandfather' had caught Zackary off guard. Something that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Yes, that is why you read the files" replied Ivan. Zackary gave him a withering look.

"Next time, give me a heads up. Is all the family situations weird?" demanded Zackary

"Da, two are in adoptive families, one is living with his eldest sister, and two have a grandparent replacing a parent figure in the family" Explained Ivan calmly. Zackary look was of someone who had failed to study before a major test. It was very tempting to give the famous line of "I told you so" right now. It was only due to the rule of "act professional" that Ivan didn't.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" questioned Zackary

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a cry of pain. Both turned to see Katrina sitting calmly on one of the seats, comforting her sister who was on the ground. The coffee and food was sitting on the chair beside Katrina.

"Are you alright?" called Ivan. Zackary raced across the room to help the fallen girl.

"Yeah, Sorella just missed the chair." Answered Katrina who slapped Zackary's hands away with her good accuracy, and pulled Daisy onto the chair beside her, that wasn't covered in food. Zackary tried to help again but was smacked away by Katrina. Daisy made a sniffling sound so Katrina pulled a cloth handkerchief out of her pocket. She handed it to Daisy who wiped her teary eyes. Daisy then put it in her pocket and accepted the plate and coffee her sister handed to her.

"Excuses me?" asked a polite female voice. Ivan turned around to face a rather pretty woman in a blue dress. She was standing in the door way. The woman had blonde hair in long pintails that actually didn't make her look childish and dark green eyes. She was wearing a thin pair of glasses which looked even smaller in comparison of the woman thick and somewhat bushy eyebrows. Ivan could have sworn she looked familiar.

"Da? What is it you need?" asked Ivan trying to recognise her and being the one who was closest to the door.

"Would this be the room for 'CATS-I'?" asked the woman, even her voice sounded familiar.

"Yes it is." Answered Ivan. A rather smug grin crossed the woman face before it was replaced with an unsurprised look

"Of course it is. I'm one of the parents and my family didn't believe when I told them it was this way. Give me one second." Asked the woman politely. She pulled out a cell phone out of her purse and stepped back into the hallway. Out of the hearing rang of everyone in the room. Ivan glanced at Zackary who looked both miffed (from being denied a chance to do his 'Good Samaritan' act) and baffled by the woman. Daisy and Katrina were ignoring everyone but each other and talking while eating their lunch. Ivan shrugged and walked outside to see where the woman had gone.

Turns out she was only a meter away from the door and talking on her cell phone. Her back was turned to Ivan so she didn't notice him. Figuring this was a great way to see why she seemed so familiar and to find out who she was the parent of. He stayed where he was and just leaned against the wall.

"I was right, you were supposed to turn left at the staircase" stated the woman in a dry tone. Then her shoulders stiffened.

"Alfred, what are you doing with your father phone?" she demanded. Ivan blinked at the name. He knew an Alfred. Of course that one was dating his wife sister: Sakura Honda and was a loud obnoxious American. The woman had a strong British accent so it couldn't be the same one. Though it would be entertaining if it was.

"You bloody git! I don't care how bored you get! Don't take your father phone!" snapped the woman

"If we have a large phone bill this month, you are paying for it!" threatened the woman

"Your sister doesn't use the phone. Now put your father on the line." Sighed the woman

"Father means Papa! Now put him on the phone!" groaned the poor woman. Ivan was starting to feel sorry for the lady.

"Francis, you really need to keep him away from your phone." Sighed the lady

"Don't pull that romance crap on me. He was not texting his girlfriend, he was downloading games again." Snapped the woman

"Yes I found it. I told you, it was turn left at the staircase." Remind the woman

"Okay see you then. Oh and Francis? _J'adore toi aussi_. Now get over here" stated the woman playfully. Ivan knew that was the end of the conversation so he moved back into the room before the woman spotted him and realized he was ease dropping. He managed to get in just in time so it looked like he hadn't moved since she had left.

"Why he makes such a big deal over that, I will never understand. He is such a bloody frog" sighed the woman. That insult immediately allowed Ivan to recognize the woman. Ivan felt like smacking himself and he couldn't help but ask "Alice Kirkland?"

The woman looked up startled and confused. "How do you know my maiden name?" she asked before she recognized Ivan.

"Oh bloody hell! Is that you, Ivan? I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed Alice. Ivan chuckled.

"Took me a second to recognize you, Alice. Last time I saw you, your hair was in a pixie cut." Stated Ivan playfully. Alice smiled and tugged at her hair.

"I grew it out. My husband likes to tell me that I looked cuter when it was shorter. Last time I saw you, you were shorter. I thought guys stopped growing at eighteen." Said Alice still sounding like that girl Ivan knew in his childhood.

"Nope, that's when boys start." corrected Ivan. Alice snickered and then when Zackary cleared his throat. Both of the adults jumped and realized what they were doing.

"Ivan? Do you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Zackary with a slightly dangerous hint in his voice. Oh shoot…

"Sorry that was my fault. Ivan is an old childhood friend of mine. I haven't seen him since high school" stated Alice. Zackary immediately backed off and gave her the 'charming smile.' Ivan mentally sighed in relief; Zackary was always looking for excuses to scold him in public. Alice just saved him without realizing it

"My apologizes! I should have listened to you, _mon amour_." Said a French accented voice as its owner entered the room. Ivan didn't need long to recognized the blonde blue eyed man in the rather nice clothes

"Francis? You really married him? Jeez I owe Chun-Yan ten dollars." Commented Ivan. Alice blushed brightly and snapped a "Shut up!"

Francis looked at his wife to Ivan, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he recognized Ivan and his face lit up.

"_Mon ami_! It is wonderful to see you again!" declared Francis who immediately went to stand beside Alice and shake Ivan hand. Ivan grinned happy to see his old friends again. Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan could see that Zackary looked annoyed and the girls had paused their conversation to see what was going on. For once Ivan didn't care. Just then a familiar teenage boy voice came in calling "Dude, the hero smells food. Did they serve lunch or something?"

As soon as Ivan saw who the seventeen year old blonde teenager boy was, the joke came out of his mouth.

"Well Alfred, I guess I should have expected you coming." The blond teenager spotted Ivan and the famous look of 'Oh crap! Not you!' crossed his face before a bright smile replaced it.

"Dude I'm the hero. Heroes don't need rehabs or therapy. Unlike my sister slash sidekick" replied Alfred who had walked over to stand with his family. Alice smacked the back of his head, snapping "She isn't your sidekick!" Now that was just like the Alice Ivan knew.

Zackary gave him a look of _'You know this one too?'_

Ivan mouthed back "Boyfriend of my wife's sister"

Zackary shook his head and turned his attention to the family and introduced himself

"_Bonjour! Je m'appelle_ Francis Bonnefois. This is my wife Alice and these are our children; Alfred and Madeline" introduced Francis looking at Zackary and ignored his wife's lecture of "Don't use French, you frog!" He gently placed his hand on the head of a sixteen year old girl that Ivan had not noticed enter the room.

The teenage girl was blonde like the rest of the family and her hair was in pintails like Alice. Only Madeline was using red ribbons in her hair which stood brightly against her pale hair. She was wearing a red skirt and a red jacket but most of her outfit and slender body were hidden behind the white bear–dog hybrid in her arms. Her face was identical to Alfred's other than being more feminine and her eyes were a dark shade of amethyst. She was very pretty even though her expression was as blank as you can get.

"Out of curiosity, would it be okay if we stayed? After signing the form? Some groups ask us to leave right away and it not easy on Madeline if we leave too quickly." Asked Alice who looked directly at Ivan

"Oh, actually, we normally ask the family to stay for a little bit. We do an opening circle before we leave. This is so the children can introduce themselves. We noticed having parents around helps the quieter ones" reassured Zackary. Both Alice and Francis relaxed at that moment. Zackary handed the clipboard over which Francis signed. Alfred immediately grabbed his sister hand and pulled her towards the ring of chairs.

"Dude, where does luggage go and can we eat?" asked Alfred who Ivan noticed was holding his sister luggage and had a guitar case slung across his back.

"Luggage goes in the storage container; you can have the food now" Replied Ivan. Alfred grinned and pulled his sister toward the chairs. Madeline sat down which made the hybrid white animal readjust so it was sprawled happily over her lap. Alice sat down beside her and Francis went to get drinks for the family. Alfred dumped everything but the guitar case into the storage container and went to sit on the other side of his sister. He made sure to put the guitar in the safe spot in front of Madeline before flopping into the chair beside her. Francis arrived at that point, handing Alice a tea, and both of the teens a Coke-Cola.

"Thanks!" said Alfred who reached for both. Francis pulled it out of his reach

"Only two drinks, Alfred and Madeline is the one who needs the sugar." Reminded Francis

"Come on! Two drinks is like two gulps!" complained Alfred

"Well then, drink slower" replied Alice after sipping her tea. Alfred made grumbling noises and opened his drink. He took a big gulp before putting it down beside his chair. Madeline opened her drink but took a tiny sip before putting hers down beside Alfred's drink. Then she resumed petting the fur of her pet. The pet was making happy growling noises and cuddling up against the girl.

It was then that the third family came in. Actually marched in would be more accurate. The doors swung open and crashed making loud bangs and someone called "Alright! The awesome me is here!"

Ivan turned around at this point to see who had entered the room. The one who had caused all the noise was a teenage boy with messy pure white hair and dark crimson eyes. The seventeen year old boy was extremely pale so the dark color he was wearing was a sharp contrast. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. The shirt had white lettering on it and Ivan was pretty sure it was the German words for "Bite me." The boy was also wearing a grey hoodie and had huge chunky head phones around his neck. Even from a distance Ivan could hear the song "Bad reputation" blasting from the head-phones. Behind him, Ivan could hear Katrina groan "Oh hell no!"

The boy gave everyone a toothy grin before everyone could hear the call of "You _dummkopf_!"

If possible, the boy's grin widened and he called back "Hey, West!"

'West,' at that point stormed in, looking ready to kill the boy who marched in. West had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was clearly sixteen years old. His hair was slicked back and he was giving the other boy a fierce glare. West was dressed in what looked like a school uniform which was neat despite the fact that he had clearly been chasing after the other boy.

"Gilbert, what have I told you about running ahead without telling anyone?" he yelled

"That NOT doing it is was as boring and un-awesome as you?" replied Gilbert

"NO! I told you not to do it!" he snapped.

"Oh god, not the potato bastards!" yelped Katrina from behind Ivan.

"Luddy!" cheered Daisy. Luddy/West and Gilbert both turned to looked in the direction of Daisy and Katrina. Both girls had gotten up and Daisy was practically running towards the two boys. West/ Luddy had the look of 'oh god damn it' and Gilbert had an evil grin on his face. Daisy launched herself at Luddy/ West with a cry of "Ve! I'm so glad to see you!" and knocking the poor boy over. Gilbert laughed openly at Luddy/ West. Katrina marched over muttering curse words

"Daisy! Get off the potato bastard before you get his potato germs." Snapped Katrina when she finally reached the group.

"They are boy-friend and girl-friend; I think they swapped more than just germs" commented Gilbert. Katrina stiffened and Luddy/ West turned a bright red. Daisy made an expression that made it clear she agreed with Gilbert.

"You PERVERT!" Katrina yelped

"Brother! You know we haven't done anything!" complained Luddy/West

"Yet" replied Gilbert and Daisy at the same time. Luddy/West blushed brighter and Katrina yanked her sister away from him, calling both of the brothers' perverts.

"I think that enough of that discussion" Called a strong male voice. All the teens looked towards the source of the voice (except Katrina) and answered "Good morning, sir"

Ivan looked away from the teens to see two adults were standing in the door way. One was an extremely tall older man with graying blonde hair and had Luddy/ West's blue eyes. There was a woman standing beside him who was clearly his daughter and the brothers' mother. The man made a gesture of 'come here.' At the gesture, Luddy/ West stiffened and walked briskly towards the two adults. Ivan immediately noticed that his walk was very similar to a soldier. Gilbert rolled his eyes before walking to the family. Unlike Luddy /West, Gilbert walk remind Ivan more of a hunter or predator. Very loose and relaxed but you get the feeling that was just so you would stay calm.

Ivan watched Katrina and Daisy go back to their seats. Daisy looked completely cheerful and happy. Katrina was completely pissed off and sat down in her chair with a scowl. Since Alfred was sitting close to her, Ivan eye was briefly drawn to him. Alfred was taking another big gulp of his drink. Once done, he shook it by his ear and frowned. Either it was done or almost done, so he placed it back in its spot. Just as he did that, Madeline finally moved. Faster than a blink, Madeline switched the drinks: putting her full can in the place of Alfred and taking his empty one. She did it so fast, that Ivan wasn't sure if it actually happened or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. No one else had notice her do it and she sipped from the can perfectly calm and relaxed so Ivan figured it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Zackary Hue and this is my partner: Dr. Ivan Braginsk" introduced Zackary which drew Ivan attention back to the family.

"Hello" said Ivan politely

"Hello, my name is Legolas Beilschmidt. This is Maxine Beilschmidt and her sons Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt" stated the older blond man. Legolas blonde hair had several grey streaks and was long enough to be in a ponytail. He had some wrinkles but most of them were the lines made from frowning. There were some faint crow's feet by his eyes but they weren't as noticeable. He was wearing a fairly nice suit but it looked so natural on him that it was almost casual. His expression was serious like Maxine and Ludwig, but Ivan could see some mirth in his eyes. Seems like Gilbert had inherited something from his grandfather.

Maxine offered her hand to shake but didn't smile. Maxine had messy blonde hair and her father's blue eyes. She was dressed in an engineer's uniform that, despite being very clean, was still stained. Ivan shook her hand and smiled politely. He got a small smile in return but it vanished when she spotted Zackary 'charming smile,' Maxine hands were also clean but Ivan could feel how calloused they were. Maxine had the hands of someone who had been constantly working all her life. Once the thought popped into his head, Ivan could see the other signs. Maxine had dark bags under her eyes but wore no make-up to conceal them or hide the stress wrinkles. Typical signs of the over working mother. No wonder the grandfather was there.

The brothers were another story. As stated above, Ivan liked guessing who the child was that needed the help. Only these two had stumped him. They were complete opposites and neither was giving the signs of a child in need. Gilbert was grinning and Ludwig frowned. Ludwig stood straight and Gilbert slouched. Gilbert was dressed like a punk and Ludwig looked respectable. Gilbert was thin and lanky. Ludwig had broad shoulders and was in good shape. It was only due to their similar facial structure that Ivan knew they were brothers.

"So the awesome me will be awesome on my own. You guys can sign and go" stated Gilbert in a blunt tone. Well that answered Ivan's question. Ludwig and Maxine gave him a hard look. Legolas didn't smile but his eye looked vaguely amused.

"Yeah right, you will just get into trouble." Said Ludwig being as blunt as Gilbert

"I'm sure they don't mind us sticking around. Right gentlemen?" asked Maxine directing the last part at Ivan and Zackary.

"Of course, we have opening circles so we normally ask the parents to stay for a bit." Answered Ivan

"You will have to be less subtle next time Gilbert" stated Legolas

"I wasn't trying to be subtle." Replied Gilbert

"I know that" commented Legolas. Gilbert gave his grandfather a sideways look before sighing. While Maine signed the paper, Gilbert and Ludwig carried Gilbert's luggage to the storage container. They tossed the bags in without a word and joined the circle. Gilbert grabbed his brother shoulders and dragged the boy to the seat beside Daisy. As soon as Ludwig saw what Gilbert was doing, he tried to struggle. Key word: Tried. Ludwig was bigger than Gilbert but the white haired teen was stronger than he appeared. So it was no surprise, Ludwig was dumped beside Daisy and Gilbert flopped down on the chair on his brother other side. Daisy immediately hugged Ludwig arm and gave him a cheerful smile. Whatever was causing Ludwig to be tense loosened and he gave Daisy a nervous smile back. This of course made Gilbert happy and his smirk was smug.

Maxine, at that point, sat down beside Gilbert and Legolas sat down beside her. Both noticed Daisy and Ludwig at that point. Maxine covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulder shaking a little in surprised laughter. Legolas only shook his head, just as entertained as his daughter and grandson. This, of course, embarrassed poor Ludwig who face could have rivalled a tomato. He tried to nudge Daisy off him but Daisy just ignored his non-verbal hints and stayed where she was. This just entertained the family further. Ivan enjoyed watching this family; most of the affection shown was in entertaining ways.

"So Ivan?" asked Zackary finally drawing Ivan attention away from the family.

"Da?" replied Ivan

"Can I ask you something?" asked Zackary

"Of course" answered Ivan

"You mentioned with the family situations that one is living with his sister. Do you mind explaining that one?" questioned Zackary

"Oh, that one. Their parents were killed in accident and that same accident put our patient in a wheel chair. The sister was of legal age at the time so he was put in her care." Explained Ivan

"How old is she now?" asked Zackary. Then he saw the look Ivan was giving him. "Hey don't judge! I haven't tried anything yet!" he complained quietly enough so the others in the circle couldn't hear him.

"Yet?" repeated Ivan

"You know what I mean!" Zackary replied in an exasperated tone.

"She would have just turned twenty. There is a fifteen year difference between you two." stated Ivan. Yes he knew that sounded harsh but he had worked with Zackary for years. Anyone under the age of twenty-five and single was going to get flirted with by Zackary. That wasn't allowed in the first place and it had started making Ivan un-comfortable when Zackary was thirty.

"Hmm" was Zackary response which did nothing to reassure Ivan. Ivan sighed and glanced at the door in time to see the next family show up

"Speak of the devil" muttered Ivan which caused Zackary to look at the door. In the doorway were three people. Two were young adults, a white haired woman and a blue eyed blonde man. The third person was a twelve year old white haired boy in a wheel chair. The woman and the boy, Ivan had expected, the young man wasn't mentioned in the file.

"Hello? Is this the room for the CATS-I?" asked the man in a voice that was loud and cheerful.

"Yes it is" answered Zackary quickly

"See, Elskede? Told you I was right" commented man to the white haired woman.

"Yes, yes, you are so smart. Now shut up." Replied 'Elskede' in a calm and rather cold tone. A smile briefly crossed the young one face before it vanished completely.

"Can we help you?" asked Ivan

"No, the problem was already solved. Excuse my manners, I'm Nicole Bondevik. This one is my little brother, Emil" stated the woman in her calm and cold voice. Nicole had very long pale white hair that fell to her hips and ice cold violet eyes. Her expression was completely neutral and gave no hint to emotion. She was dressed casually in a long blue shirt, a dark navy blouse and a dark red coat. She had a silver cross like clip in her hair and a single curl sticking out from her hair. She had put a hand on the boy in the wheelchair shoulder when she had said the name Emil. Ivan noticed that Nicole wore no make-up and her paleness wasn't just skin tone. Nicole had some clear indicators of stress and fatigue.

Emil shrugged off his sister hand and continued to look around with a vaguely bored frown on his face.Emil had his sister's white hair, only his hair was more silver then her pale white. His eyes were a fairly dark blue. Emil was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a cream coloured sweater. Despite the wheel chair, the boy looked fairly normal. He had a pet puffin bird on his shoulder which affectionately bushed its wings against the boy's cheeks. Emil left hand was occupied petting the birds back which made the bird happy. Ivan couldn't help but noticed the boy's tired eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was in a great amount of pain either mentally or physically.

"Hey what about me?" complained the only un-named man in the room.

"You can introduce yourself. You certainly are loud enough." Replied Nicole, Zackary immediately went over to introduce both himself and Ivan. Ivan could already see the charisma coming off of him. Why did Ivan bother warning this guy again? Oh right, he was too nice for his own good…

"Hello, Miss Bondevik. I am Zackary Hue." Introduced Zackary who gently took Nicole other hand and held it in both of his. Mentally Ivan groaned, knowing that Zackary was going to flirt with her. Nicole seemed vaguely surprised by Zackary actions. Ivan had to guess that one because only her eyebrows moved in the surprised fashion, the rest of her face stayed blank and uncaring. The other gentlemen and Emil noticed it, both reacting unpleasantly. Emil frown had become a scowl and he was giving Zackary a very dirty look like Zackary had insulted both himself and his sister.

The un-named one just glared at Zackary and without a word, reached over and smacked Zackary hands away. Zackary made a yelping sound and let go quickly which told Ivan that the man had smacked his partner fairly hard. Then the glare was gone and a friendly expression returned to the man face.

"Nice to meet you, Zackary. I'm Mathias Køhler" greeted Mathias in a tone that managed to sound cheerful and the slightest bit threatening at the same time. Great, Zackary managed to piss off a client within five minutes of meeting them, it was a new record. A complete contrast to the siblings, Matthias hair was a blondish brownish colour that was wild and spiky. He had bright blue eyes and a smile that was almost as bright. Matthias was wearing a suit that was the contrasting colors of red and black Ivan also noticed he was holding Emil luggage and had some metal contraption under his arm. He wore leather gloves which looked like the sort of gloves that motorcyclist would wear. For some reason, he reminded Ivan of Alfred.

"It is nice to meet you all, I am Dr. Ivan Braginsk" introduced Ivan hoping to distract everyone from his idiot partner.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan." Replied Nicole and Matthias at the same time. Nicole didn't offer her hand but Matthias did. Ivan took the offered hand and had to respect the man's very strong grip.

"Emil, say hello" stated Nicole. Emil immediately flicked his wrist at his sister which Nicole response was to give his shoulder a pat. Emil sighed in response.

"Hello, Dr. Braginsk" mumbled Emil not quite meeting Ivan's eyes.

Doing what he always did with people in wheelchairs, Ivan bent down until he was eye to eye with Emil and replied "Hello, Emil. It is nice to meet you."

Emil's eyes flashed in surprise and he was clearly caught off guard. His expression turned warily but Ivan could see hints of respect in his blue eyes. They shook hands and Ivan pulled himself back to his full height. He and Nicole eyes met and Ivan was startled to see how much emotion was clear in her eyes. She had appreciated Ivan's gesture to her brother. Jeez, with these siblings the expression: 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' was quite literal. Nicole gave Ivan a polite nod of her head before pushing her brother towards the circle. Matthias was close behind.

"Did the files say who that 'Matthias' was?" asked Zackary who was still rubbing his smacked hand.

"Nope. Not at all." Answered Ivan honestly

"Any theories?" questioned Zackary

"My guess would be close friend or boyfriend" replied Ivan

"I think family member like cousin or family friend" responded Zackary

"Highly unlikely" commented Ivan

"A man can dream" stated Zackary.

Ivan rolled his eyes and decided to observe the siblings. Nicole had reached the circle and did something strange. She moved in front of Emil and pointed in four directions. Two of which were at or beside one of the family members. Emil response was to point in the directions that was farthest from all three of the other families. Nicole nodded and pushed the chair in the spot Emil had pointed too. She then sat down beside him.

"Want anything?" asked Matthias. Nicole glanced at Emil who gave a slight nod.

"See if they have any liquorice or chocolate, Elskling. Also a coffee would be nice" answered Nicole. Matthias grinned cheerfully and walked over to the table of food. Alfred was over there at that time, so Ivan noticed he was getting his and his sister second Coke Cola.

"How has Mr. Puffin been doing?" asked Nicole. Emil immediately stiffened

"He's fine, I guess?" answered Emil hesitantly. Nicole looked directly at him and raised a single eyebrow.

"He's been acting the way he normally does. The only difference is he doesn't fly anymore. The accident really rattled him." Defended Emil in the tone of someone who suspects they were being accused of something.

"It's not just the flying. He doesn't do anything but sit on your shoulder and let you pet him. Aren't you worried?" asked Nicole. Emil shrugged and Nicole seemed to back off. They stayed quiet and watched Matthias cover a plate in food. Then Nicole asked

"Has he been eating?"

"He eats" replied Emil in a cautious tone

"As in normal food or junk food?" questioned Nicole

"He is a bird. He eats whatever he wants to eat. Unlike someone I know who regularly skips meals." Commented Emil giving his sister a pointed look. Nicole had to look away from her brother. At this point, Matthias return with two plates of food and three drinks.

"Yo! So a plate of chocolate and pizza for Emil and a plate of mixed pastries for Nicole and myself" rhymed off Matthias. He handed Emil the plate of junk food and put the other plate down on the chair beside Emil. He picked up a muffin and offered it to Nicole.

"I didn't ask you to…" started Nicole, and then both Emil and Matthias cut her off saying "You skipped breakfast and are _way _too thin. Eat the damn muffin"

Nicole sighed heavily and took the muffin without a complaint. When Emil and Matthias gave her the look, Nicole rolled her eyes. She finally took a bite, chewed and swallowed. Only then did Emil and Matthias stop giving her the look.

"I also have coffee for us adults and a sprite for Emil" stated Matthias who gently tossed the soda to Emil. Emil caught it easily but gave Matthias a confused look.

"How did you know I wanted this?" he asked

"Other than the bird and your girlfriend, it's your favourite thing in the universe. When do you NOT want to drink it?" replied Matthias bluntly. Emil face went a bright red.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She is Soo Jin. But thanks anyway" replied Emil who was trying to sound neutral about it and failing miserably. Matthias grinned brightly at the small sigh of appreciation from the youth. An almost evil looking light came into Nicole's eye and she asked

"How is Soo Jin? I haven't seen her in a while." Emil stiffened and a look of 'Oh not this again!' crossed his face. He shrugged in response but he was looking at his sister in suspicion. Ivan expected Nicole to back off but an almost stubborn expression was on her face.

"You still spend time with her right? You haven't gotten into a fight with her, have you?" asked Nicole. Again Emil shrugged and took a mouthful of food.

"She is a very nice girl. The two of you were such a cute couple." Commented Nicole in her still calm and neutral voice. Poor Emil almost choked on his mouthful. He managed to swallow before coughing heavily into his sweater's elbow.

"That is a myth." He managed to choke out between coughs. It managed to still have the same tone and message as of someone saying "Back off." While Nicole gave no clear signs of anger, Ivan natural spotted the minor indicators of annoyance and frustration. Something Ivan was catching onto was that Nicole was NOT an emotionally expressive person. However she felt emotion and she didn't back down quickly.

"Emil, you haven't had a single friend over and you avoid the phone calls. Or do you not care about Soo Jin?" questioned Nicole. Emil flinched and a brief look of guilt crossed his face. Then it was gone and a defiant look had replaced it.

"Nicole-"started Emil

"Big sister" corrected Nicole. Emil gave her a sharp glare and Nicole gave him a blank look that seemed very similar to a glare.

"I'm not calling you that" muttered Emil

"Big sister" stated Nicole

"Myth"

"Big sister"

"Rumour"

"Big sister"

"Legend"

"Big sister"

"Fairy tale!" Emil snapped

"Enough already! Listening to your arguments is annoying, as well as confusing, when you two are talking in your silly, made-up, sibling lingo." Complained Matthias. Well that confirmed Ivan theory. The two siblings' conversation seemed really strange.

"Shut up, Matthias" responded Emil and Nicole at the same time earning an annoyed look from Matthias. Both siblings gave each other one final look before looking away. Nicole seemed to sigh and Emil just continued to eat. Then Nicole picked up on something.

"Matthias, why are you still holding Emil's stuff?" she asked. Matthias glanced at himself and realized what Nicole meant.

"Oh, oops. Forgot about that. Hold on one second." Said Matthias quickly. He then walked to the storage unit. This action drew Ivan away from the siblings and to the other families. Alice was scolding Alfred who apparently had almost finished his second can within moments of getting it. Gilbert, who was directly across from Madeline, had his huge clunky head phones over his ears. That muted the music, and Ivan noticed that with the music Gilbert seemed calmer. He had closed his eyes and wasn't moving except to breathe and bounce his head to the beat of the music. Maxine was absent mindedly playing with Gilbert white hair. If it bothered Gilbert, he made no move to stop his mother's action.

Something on Ludwig made a beeping noise. Ludwig gently shrugged Daisy off of him and pulled a blackberry out of a hip case holder. A stressed frown appeared on Ludwig face when he saw what was on the phone. He then began typing on the phone. This made Daisy unhappy but unsurprised. Ludwig elbow accidentally nudged Gilbert side, making the teenager open one eye to see what was going on. As soon as Gilbert spotted what Ludwig was doing, his peaceful expression became a disapproving frown. He opened both of his eyes and pulled the head phones off his ears.

"Ludwig, your girlfriend is sitting right beside you. Put the black berry away." He scolded. Ludwig was either ignoring his brother or too absorbed in what he was doing. This did not impress Gilbert. He made a grumbling sound before saying "Jeez it's like you are cheating on your girlfriend, right in front of her"

Both Ludwig and Katrina heard that one. Ludwig sputtered both outraged and startled by his brother statement and Katrina looked very angry. She wrapped an arm around Daisy and managed to glare at Ludwig even though she couldn't see him. Finally Ludwig found his voice.

"_D__ummkopf_! I'm working on something important! I'm not cheating on Daisy! Don't say those things, you know I would never do that!" he thundered looking ready to kill Gilbert. Again Legolas was entertained by Gilbert antics; Maxine was watching her sons making sure she didn't need to stop the argument.

"Ludwig, this is vacation. Tell them to fuck off and spend time with Daisy. You deserve it and I'm pretty sure Daisy would be overjoyed." Reminded Gilbert who looked unaffected by his brother's anger. Daisy eagerly nodded and Katrina frowned at her.

"I can't. I'm the president of the school council, they need my help and I can't disappoint them." Sighed Ludwig once he stopped glaring at his brother.

"Sure you can. It's easy. I'll even show you" said Gilbert who reached out to grab the blackberry. Ludwig immediately put it out of Gilbert reach and back into his hip case.

"No way. Last time I let you touch the phone; all the council members got death threats." Replied Ludwig in an annoyed tone

"They were practically making you their slave and do everything! I just told them to get to work!" defended Gilbert

"You told Roderick to, and I quote, "stop being a little bitch and get your head out of your ass. Or else I'm cutting off your head and putting it where it belongs. On a woman's body!" argued Ludwig

"Oh come on! You laughed when you read that one. He is such a girl!" replied Gilbert

"Roderick is a hateful troll but he is vice-president" sighed Ludwig

"This is ironic considering he can't go out in public without grooming himself twenty times. I mean, Elizabeth is more a man then he is and she has flowers in her hair!" ranted Gilbert. At that comment, Ludwig had to hide his face but Ivan knew by his shaking shoulders that he was laughing hysterically. This completely caught Ivan off guard. Ivan hadn't seen this boy looked entertained or smile naturally. When he finally showed his face, there was no sign that he had ever laughed.

"Gilbert, I appreciate you are trying to think of me but something I have to handle on my own." Stated Ludwig. Gilbert grumbled quietly, unhappy with his brother response.

"You are just making it easier for me to sweep in and steal Daisy" taunted Gilbert. Ivan suspected this was to try and antagonize his brother further.

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that one" replied Ludwig, Daisy and Katrina at the same time. Gilbert looked almost hurt but he shrugged and put his head phones back on. At this point, Alice stopped scolding Alfred. Alfred was smiling in a cheerful way and not like he had just been scolded. He put his second can down and pulled out a cell phone and started to text someone. It was when all the adults were distracted, that Madeline did it again. She swapped their drinks, taking Alfred's empty can and giving him her almost full one. This time Ivan was sure, it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him.

And this time Ivan wasn't alone, Gilbert had glanced at Madeline just in time to see her switching the drinks. His expression was of confusion before he smirked and shot Madeline the look of "_I saw that_." Madeline noticed it and her pale cheeks flushed. She pretended to drink her 'full can' and turned her eyes from Gilbert to her pet. Gilbert smirk became smug and he seemed to be very amused by her response. Alfred looked up, at this point, to see a teenage boy smiling at his sister and his sister looking away in embarrassment. His cheerful expression darkened as he misunderstood what was going on. He gently reached out to grasp his sister's unoccupied hand and glare at Gilbert. Oh great, this wasn't going to end well…

"Hello? Could one of you rehab gentlemen help me out? Specifically, the cool one with grey hair and violet eyes?" called Matthias. Subtly wasn't that one's strong suit…

"Da? What is up?" called Ivan walking towards Matthias

"I need to talk to you!" answered Matthias

"What about?" asked Ivan when he finally reached the tall man.

"About this" replied Matthias who gestured to the metal contraption beside him

"What is it?" questioned Ivan

"It's Emil's wheelchair." Stated Matthias

Ivan just gave him a confused look.

"The one Emil currently on is brand new. We just got it recently. It's heavy and hard for Emil to push around. This one I'm holding is a small foldable one meant for travel. Emil loves this one and it's easy for him to push. We wanted to ask that you use this one as much as possible and only put Emil in the heavy one when they have to sit still for long times. He hates having people push him around; he prefers to do it himself." Explained Matthias. Ivan nodded understanding perfectly. He had dealt with people in wheel chairs before; they often had a strong need to be independent.

"That is alright by me and I will tell Zackary. Does Emil need a lot of help?" asked Ivan. Of course the medical files that were in Emil file had explained what he could and couldn't do. However he had no idea how much Emil was willing to let people help with.

"Umm. Not really, the injury was, um, 'in-complete' as the doctor put it. He can't use his legs but he doesn't need a machine or anything. He's got a large ego, so don't expect him to ask for help. Nicole mentioned he only asks for helps with stairs. Even in the mobile one, Emil has trouble with those." Answered Matthias honestly

"Matthias, what does _Elskede_ and _Elskling_ mean?" asked Ivan. The curiosity was eating at him. Matthias cheeks turned a faint pink.

"_Elskede_ is the Danish word for sweetheart. _Elskling_ is Norwegian for beloved, I believe?" answered Matthias sounding a little embarrassed. Well that answered Ivan question…

Just at that moment, family #5 showed up. Or at least the largest blonde male of that family did. The man who entered was very tall (even taller than Ivan and Legolas) and had a heavy scowl on his face. The man was broad shouldered and muscular and the fact he was wearing all black suit didn't help. His hair was short and messy and his eyes here an intense blue. He seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room.

One glance at him and almost everyone in the room got scared. Daisy yelped something that sounded like "White flag!" and ducked behind her sister. Katrina didn't act scared but she, of course, couldn't see the blonde man. Madeline held her pet tight to her and Alfred was holding her hand while using his body to shield her from the blonde man. Ludwig was giving him his full attention and had leaned towards Daisy as if to shield her. Gilbert and almost all the adults were giving him wary looks. The only people not worried or scared were Nicole, Emil and Matthias. Nicole's expression was completely calm. Emil actually smiled and looked quite happy to see the man. Matthias smiled broadly and called "Hey, little bro!"

The man Matthias had refer to as "little bro" just glared at him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a young voice called out "Hey Berwald!"

Berwald managed to turn his head in time for a young blond boy to fling himself at the grownup's arm. The boy gripped the arm tightly and his momentum caused Berwald to swing his arm. This cause the boy to laugh in a happy childish matter as it also made him swing in the air. Berwald expression softened and he gave the boy a small smile. Almost as soon as the smile appeared, almost everyone relaxed. The only exception was Zackary who still looked terrified. Rule #1 of being a rehab employee: never show negative feelings towards clients.

"Pick me up, Pick me up, Pick me up!" asked the boy who still sounded overjoyed. Berwald obliged and lifted the boy up to his shoulders. The boy immediately wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck and said something that sounded something like "I'm king of the world!" which caused Berwald to make a rumbling sound that was most likely laughter. Zackary still wasn't moving so Ivan moved forward to approach the two.

Just as Ivan was about to say a greeting, there was a sound of quick footsteps and someone raced into the room calling "Peter!"

A new person appeared from behind Berwald at this point. Both Berwald and Peter turned their heads to look at the new arrival. This person had neat blonde hair and violet eyes. He was noticeably shorter than Berwald by at least twelve inches and had a more youthful face. Unlike Berwald, this other one wore mostly pale blue military uniform with a white jacket and he had a white beret on his head. He had clearly had been running so his checks were red and he was panting.

"Woo…Sorry, Susan… Peter escaped from me…he a little too fast for me…" wheezed the other one. Ivan mentally had to suppress the urge to chuckle. Berwald was not someone who most would dare call by a female name. Berwald seemed unbothered by the other's nickname for him and finally spoke in a deep gravelly voice

"Th't's f'ne. H's a f'st 'ne. Are y'u k'y, Tino?" he asked

"Yeah… just fine… just let me catch my breath" panted Tino. Peter laughed still happy

"Sorry, Mama. I was just very excited." He explained. Tino looked up at him and gave him a smile that seemed far too pretty for someone who was a boy.

"It's okay, Peter, I'd rather have you be excited then unhappy." Then Tino seemed to realize what Peter had called him "Peter, why am I 'Mama'? Don't you mean Dad or Tino?" he asked.

"Nope, you are Mama because you are the mommy. Berwald is Berwald because he is the Father" reasoned Peter. The nine year old tone was that of someone who was stating a fact. Tino looked un-amused by that logic but just sighed and shook his head. Then Tino noticed everyone looking at them.

"_Anteeksi_! I was completely rude. Umm… is this the room for 'CATS-I'?" asked Tino nervously. Ivan immediately came to the rescue.

"Da, it is. My name is Dr. Ivan Braginsk and the black haired gentleman over there is my partner, Dr. Zackary Hue" introduced Ivan with a somewhat dismissive gesture at his still petrified partner. Only Zackary was no longer terrified, but more confused and warily. Ivan was well aware of the fact that Zackary was not very fond of gay couples. Ivan had meant to tell Zackary but had been too distracted. Ivan was just hoping that Zackary was smart enough not to make his *cough* unwanted *cough* opinion clear. He already had annoyed one client; Ivan didn't want to deal with another.

"H'llo, Ivan. 'm Berwald Oxenstierna. Th's 's my w'fe" Introduced Berwald who's expression was as neutral as Nicole. If it wasn't for the fact that he and Matthias were similar looking enough to confirm Matthias brother story, Ivan would have thought he was related to Nicole. Tino became very embarrassed.

"Susan, don't call me that! We are still engaged." Muttered Tino to a Berwald who Ivan could have sworn looked vaguely amused. "I'm Tino Väinämöinen. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Tino with the most sincere and heart-warming smile that Ivan had ever seen. Tino offered his hand to shake which Ivan took. Tino hands were very soft but his grip was stronger than Ivan had expected. Berwald took Peter off his shoulder and set him down.

"Peter, s'y h'llo" instructed Berwald. Peter eyed Ivan before ducking behind Tino muttering something like "no way"

Tino looked a little worried but Ivan gave it no mind. He was used to getting that response from kids. Tino gently put a hand on Peter's head and bent down (which really wasn't that far, Tino was rather small) so he was at the same level as Peter. Then Tino quietly said encouraging things to Peter. This actually impressed Ivan a bit. He had seen some parents openly scold (and more the once openly mock) their children for being scared. It was pretty rare for Ivan to see them be encouraging with children facing fear rather than belittle them for being scared.

Ivan bent down as well and offered his hand. Peter gave him a worried and sceptical look but he glanced at Tino before taking Ivan hand.

"Hello, Dr. Bran-ski" greeted Peter. Ivan grinned at the boy's mispronunciation of his name.

"It's nice to meet you, Peter" Answered Ivan. He let go of Peter hand so that the boy wouldn't need to feel any intimidation. At this point, Zackary had finally recovered and came over to give greetings. The 'charming smile' was back on but Ivan could tell it was forced. Ivan stood back to give Zackary space and to watch the family some more. Most of his attention was on Peter.

Peter had messy blonde hair that was some-what tamed by the blue hat he was wearing. He was wearing navy dress pants and a white dress shirt. Ivan guessed by all three's outfits, they had been at something formal before coming to the rehab. His eyes were a light blue and his behaviour was typically of a hyper child. The little boy was fidgeting, bouncing from foot to foot and playing with the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. He had a backpack on, but the bag Berwald was holding was defiantly his luggage. Ivan also noticed his eyebrows were somewhat large and bushy for a nine-year old and for some reason he was reminded of a younger Alice.

"Enough with the introduction! Get your butt over here, Berwald!" called Matthias. Berwald gave his brother an annoyed look before he was reluctantly pulled over by Tino, Peter right behind them.

"You knew" accused Zackary to Ivan

"Da" was Ivan response

"Why didn't you warn me?" he demanded

"I forgot. If you had read the files, you wouldn't have to rely on my memory." Answered Ivan. Zackary glared at him and made angry grumbling sounds as he walked away. Now with his annoying partner gone, Ivan was free to observe.

"Tino! It's been way too long! What's up with the uniform?" demanded Matthias who had almost crushed Tino in a bear hug.

"Mama got an award! The party was boring but the medal was cool!" answered Peter. Matthias looked at Peter like he had just noticed him. He let go of Tino and gave both of the adults a confused look.

"Mama? When did you two have a kid? Not that I mind, but I'd like a heads up before, becoming an uncle." Asked Matthias. Berwald and Nicole rolled their eyes. Tino just smiled in a good natured way.

"Sorry, Matt. This is Peter; we adopted him about two years ago. Peter, this is Matthias." Introduced Tino. Before Peter could really have a chance to be nervous of him, Matthias gave him a cheerful grin and lifted the boy up so they were eye to eye. The two boys studied each other before Matthias grin turned into a smile that Peter returned. Matthias then tossed Peter up into the air easily and caught him just as easily. This made Peter laugh in sheer joy and Tino pale in worry.

"Matthias, you drop him and even I will attack you." Threatened Nicole who had stood up to say hello to the others. Matthias stopped at that point but hoisted Peter so the boy was sitting on his shoulders. Peter grabbed two fistfuls of his uncle hair, still chuckling. This allowed Tino to relax, so he could hug Nicole. Nicole returned the hug and returned Berwald's polite nod. Then Tino bent down to hug Emil which Emil actually returned without a scowl. Emil then grinned at Berwald and offered his fist. Berwald did a little half smile and bumped his fist with Emil. Then Berwald just made the 'give me that_'_ look at Matthias. Still perfectly happy and relaxed, Matthias lifted Peter off his shoulders and passed him to Berwald.

Matthias then sat down on the other side of Emil. Tino sat down beside Nicole and looped an arm through hers. Peter was set down beside Tino and Berwald took Peter other side. It was actually quite cute and looked more normal then what Ivan normally saw. Just as they were settling, Ivan cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw the message: _Bus will be there in 10 minutes. _ Ivan glanced up and met Zackary eyes. They both nodded, knowing what to do.

"All right, May I have everyone's attention?" called Zackary causing all conversation to stop as everyone turned to him. Zackary gave them the 'charming smile' before continuing. "Our shuttle bus will be arriving in about ten minutes. Before this happens, we just wanted to ask that the participants of 'CATS-I' introduced themselves."

Ivan immediately knew that the youths didn't like that one. Most were wrinkling their noses or making the 'not this again!' face. Hoping to make thing a little easier, Ivan offered "We aren't looking for any life stories or 20 facts. Just your name, an explanation of who's with you, any medical facts we need to know and then two random facts. That's all"

That helped a little but most looked unwilling to go. Finally Gilbert made a face before getting up with a sigh. All eyes (except, of course, for one certain pair) turned to him. He gave an evil little grin before announcing "Yo! Listen up, I'm only saying this once cause I am too awesome to repeat myself! The name is-"

"Potato Bastard" cut in Katrina. Alfred and Matthias smothered laughter before getting hit on the shoulder by their mother or girlfriend. Then they stopped.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Un-awesome people call me by nicknames" continued Gilbert "The boring one is my little brother: West or Ludwig for the less awesome. This awesome one is my mom and the older adult is my grandfather. He is the second most awesome in the family. First one being me." Ivan was already getting a good sense of what Gilbert was like. "I have no medical issues, other than being a vegetarian but that's more dietary then medical…. Two random facts…ummm…" Gilbert started but mumbled the last part. He did think about it before saying "I hate it when it's quiet and I'm albino so that's why I'm not blonde or blue eyed."

Once he was done, Gilbert sat back down. They waited a moment before, Katrina could be heard muttering swear words before standing up herself.

"I'm Katrina Vargas. My mother and grandfather skipped being here but my sorella, Daisy, is here and she the only one who really matters. So…" Katrina shrugged at this point and Daisy looked stuck between being overjoyed at her sister's praise or feeling guilt about something. "If you can't tell, I'm blind. Wasn't born that way, but I am now. Umm…" Katrina paused to think about this one. "I am fluent in Italian, English and Spanish and I'm antisocial." She admitted before sitting down again.

This time there was a less of a pause before Alfred grabbed his sister hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Madeline held her pet close to herself like it would hide her from everyone's curious eyes.

"Yo dudes and dudettes!" started Alfred before Zackary called "We ask that siblings and parents don't introduced the teens for them."

Alfred gave him a look before saying "Well how else is Madeline going to be able to say who she is? She is mute, after all."

SAY WHAT NOW?!

Both Ivan and Zackary gave Alfred startled looks, and with much self-control they didn't yell their surprise. Ivan was the quickest to recover and he managed to repeat. "She is mute? When did that happened?"

"About six years ago." Answered Alfred bluntly. Ivan was going to murder the person who wrote Madeline files. Zackary caught his eye and Ivan saw the flame of anger sputter. That's right, Zackary, Ivan was just as surprised as you are. Ivan noticed Alice squirmed uncomfortably but decided not to call her out. He would talk to her later…

"My apologies for not being aware. Please go right ahead then." Said Ivan to cover both his and Zackary mistakes. Alfred nodded and continued talking "So I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my little sister, Madeline Williams. Yeah we have different last names, it's a long story. The blonde dude is our adoptive Dad, Francis and the cooler one is our adoptive Mom, Alice." At the mention of Alice, Tino looked at Alice and noticeably paled and the look of 'oh crap, not you!' came across his face. However it was gone before Ivan could process it. "I already told you that she is mute. Madeline is my little sister, so don't mess with her. I'm looking at you, Gilbert" commented Alfred who sent a nasty glare at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked startled and the slightest bit offended at that statement. "Hey! I haven't done anything. Why are you calling me out?" he snapped

"Like you weren't thinking of it. Stay away from Madeline." Argued Alfred. Everyone was watching the two boys with interest. Madeline was looking like she wanted to make Alfred shut up and go hide.

"I haven't done anything!" defended Gilbert

"Good, keep it that way or else." Snapped Alfred. A dangerous glint came into Gilbert's eyes.

"Or else what? Blondie?" taunted Gilbert with a not very friendly smile

"Care to find out?" threatened Alfred with a just as nasty smile. Ivan was hoping either parent would step in at this point. Neither set of adults looked like they were thinking of it. They actually looked vaguely bored.

"I think I can handle an overgrown monkey. I don't think it would be worth my awesome time." Mocked Gilbert

"Keeping telling yourself that" Shot Alfred. Madeline was starting to look less embarrassed and more annoyed.

"Don't need to. _Idiots-without-brains-say_ what?" said Gilbert. He spoke so fast that all could be understood was the 'what' part.

Alfred looked confused and he repeated "What?"

That caused all the young ones except Ludwig, Madeline, and Alfred to laugh loudly. This just pissed Alfred off and made Madeline just to knead her forehead in annoyance.

"Real funny, freak." Alfred spat. Now Gilbert expression completely changed. All traces of humour vanished and what remained _very much_ reminded Ivan of a pissed off predator.

"Excuses me? What did you just call me?" asked Gilbert in a grim voice. Now Ludwig and Maxine looked worried.

"Didn't hear me the first time, freak?" taunted Alfred who knew he had hit a weak spot.

"Oh, I heard you. I was giving you a chance to take it back." Answered Gilbert in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, right. You are such a-" Alfred got cut off when his sister reached over and smacked him very hard on the back of the head. Alfred almost fell on his face and he whimpered in pain as he clutched his head.

"Ow, Maddie, that hurt, you playing hockey all the time makes your strikes hurt." He complained. Madeline ignored him and pulled out a slim book from her jacket pocket. Using one hand to balance her pet on her hip, Madeline flipped to the page she wanted it and showed it to Alfred. He flinched at whatever was there.

"But he was bothering you earlier! I was just being your hero!" he whined. Madeline looked unimpressed and just flipped the page to the next one. Alfred opened his mouth to protest what was written but thought better of it. He crossed his arms and muttered under his breath. Madeline shook her head and flipped to another page. Then she met Gilbert's eyes and approached him. She offered him the book which he took to read the page. As he scanned it, Gilbert smirked before laughing at what was written.

"Don't worry, I could tell." was his response while still chuckling. Madeline did her little half-smile before taking the book back and forcing her brother to sit down again. There was a moment of silence before Peter stood up. He gave everyone a bright grin before starting.

"Good afternoon, everyone! It's nice to meet you all! My name is Peter-" he cut himself off and glanced at Tino and Berwald.

"Which last name do I use? Oxenstierna or Väinämöinen?" asked Peter

"Oxenstierna" replied both Tino and Berwald at the same time.

"Right, sorry about that. As I was saying, my name is Peter Oxenstierna. I'm here with my Mama and Berwald. I have a bad memory so I apologise ahead of time if I forget names or important details. Two random facts… umm… I really enjoy anime and manga and I'm really fidgety." He explained. He gave a final smile before he sat down again. Now only one child remained and he did not look happy. Nicole gave him a gentle push forward before letting Emil speak.

"Hello, I'm Emil Bondevik. I'm here with my sister Nicole and her idiotic boyfriend, Matthias" droned Emil. Berwald made that low rumbling sound again and Matthias looked un-amused. "I'm in a wheelchair due to the fact that my legs don't work. Was in a car accident and lost the ability to walk. I don't like talking and my favourite foods are chocolate and liquorice" finished Emil. Just as he said his final words, Ivan cell phone buzzed again. The bus was now here.

"Thank you for sharing. It takes a certain amount of courage to speak in a group so thank you all for your bravery." Said Zackary in his 'encouraging tone.' All of the youths looked un-impressed.

"Now the bus has arrived so I ask you all to follow me." Asked Zackary making the 'follow me' gestures. At this point all the families got up and slowly started to follow Zackary to the door. He was going guide them to the bus. Ivan took hold of the storage container of luggage and dragged it to where the hidden elevator was. It would take some time to drag the container down all the stairs and hallways to the bus dock. So Ivan was using the short cut. He pushed the button and the doors slid open. Ivan pushed the container in before entering and pressing the "bus doc" button. Within one minute, Ivan was at the bus doc with the all of the luggage.

"Hey Ivan" called the bus engineer, named Jason.

"Hey Jay." Replied Ivan who waked to the bus with the container.

"Wow that one's rather small. How many kids?" asked Jason who of course helped Ivan loaded into the bus special trunk.

"Only five." Ivan explained

"Is this one a private group?" demanded Jason

"No, they're a special group," answered Ivan

"Well then, good luck" offered Jason.

"Thank you and have a good day" Said Ivan as a good-bye. Jason job was only to bring the bus and load them. Both were now done.

"No problem, say hello to Chun-Yan for me if you get a chance." Replied Jason who already was leaving.

"Will do" muttered Ivan as the group appeared.

"I'm sorry to say we have a bit of a tight schedule so we will be leaving shortly. Please say any final good-byes for now and participants come onto the bus." Said Zackary. Almost all the family flinched but Zackary didn't notice and he got onto the bus and claimed the drivers spot. This allowed Ivan to observe.

"Alright I should get on now because I'll take the longest" said Emil. Nicole didn't respond and just bent down so she was eye to eye with Emil. She took a deep breath before

"Umm… Emil…Listen…" she started to say before she trailed off. Both siblings looked into each other's eyes, both looking like they wanted to say something.

"When you get back…do you… do you want to go to a movie together? Just the two of us? Like we use to?" offered Nicole. That wasn't what she wanted to say but Ivan could see part of her message was in her offer.

"Sure, if you have the time" answered Emil. They had another moment of just looking at each other before Nicole did something that caught Ivan off guard. She wrapped her arms around Emil and gave him a tight hug. Like she wanted to hold him and never let go. Emil hadn't expected it as well so he just looked confused as he patted Nicole back awkwardly. Finally Nicole let go and stood up awkwardly. Thankfully Matthias came to the rescue.

"I'll see you around Emil. Don't worry, I'll keep you sister safe." He joked. Emil rolled his eyes.  
"She can protect herself but thanks for saying it. You're among the few I trust to keep an eye on her." Stated Emil. Matthias beamed, happy to receive the praise. Which reminded Ivan…

"Hey, Zackary!" he called into the bus so that only Zackary could hear

"Yeah, Ivan?" replied Zackary

"Just a heads up, Emil has two wheel chairs." Ivan warned.

"Pardon?" questioned Zackary.

"One is a mobile one and the other one is very heavy. We have been specially asked to use the lighter one." Explained Ivan

Zackary then nodded in understanding. Ivan turned back to the family in time to see the metal contraption Matthias was carrying unwind to form a silver wheelchair. Matthias gently lifted Emil bridal style out of his blue and grey chair. Emil's legs hung like limp pieces of dough even though Emil upper half had stiffened and his hands were clutching Matthias nice suit shirt. Matthias gently sat him down on the silver wheel chair. Emil quickly shifted to get more comfortable. Ivan immediately stepped forward to put the wheel chair back. He had to go to the other side to do so, so he didn't see Emil get on the bus.

When Ivan had returned, Emil could be seen by one of the bus windows, already settled in one of the wheel chair spots. Nicole and Matthias were standing by that window. Nicole had the pet bird named Mr. Puffin on her shoulder. Matthias had a comforting arm around Nicole waist and held her gently. Jeez, this family like catching Ivan off guard. Matthias hadn't struck Ivan as empathic but here he was giving comfort to a woman who gave no signs of wanting it but clearly needing it. Next Daisy and Katrina were saying their good byes.

"I've got to go now, Daisy. Be good while I'm gone and spend more time with Sakura and not Ludwig." Lectured Katrina gently.

"Okay! Hey about Mom and Grandpa…" started Daisy

"Daisy, its fine. They never liked me before, now they are being more honest." Dismissed Katrina bluntly

"No, ve! They love you Katrina, they just-" said Daisy who cut herself off, not sure of the words to say.

"I'm fine Daisy. They don't care about my future. They care about yours." Stated Katrina softly. Daisy flinched as guilt flashed across her face. Katrina noticed the silence.

"Stop that Daisy." Said Katrina firmly

"Stop what?" asked Daisy confused

"Blaming yourself." replied Katrina, Daisy sighed unhappily.

"If I was braver, you wouldn't be like this." Daisy muttered.

"No, if you were braver, you wouldn't need me around." Corrected Katrina. Daisy reached out slowly and gently touched the burn on Katrina's cheek with her fingertips.

"If you were smarter, I would have been the one like this" whispered Daisy so quietly, Ivan had to strain his ears to hear that line. Katrina laughed without humor

"Daisy, I'd rather be unable to see your face than see your face like this." Commented Katrina dryly. Daisy frowned before hugging her sister tightly.

"Hug therapy" she stated

"Chugi! Daisy, I told you, I don't need your stupid hug therapy!" growled Katrina struggling to escape her twins tight hug. Daisy laughed and it was like that they had never had been discussing their home. Finally Katrina gave her sister a squeeze and both let go before kissing each other on both cheeks. Then Katrina turned and got onto the bus. She walked slowly to the back and could be seen through the windows. When Katrina finally settled, Daisy stood beside the window Katrina was by. At this point, Madeline was getting ready to go.

Alfred was talking so fast that Ivan could barely keep up with him. All he was getting was "be safe, have fun and don't let that albino freak go near you." Madeline nodded all through his speech, half-smiling at certain points. Finally Alfred paused for air and Francis stepped in.

"Have fun Madeline. This program here is a good one and one of the gentlemen working here is a family friend so you can trust him." Said Francis encouraging. He placed a gentle hand on Madeline shoulder and squeezed. Madeline looked up at him and nodded. Alice cleared her voice at that moment getting her family attention.

"And Madeline? We aren't expecting a miracle. Don't feel pressured to change. We love you dearly." Offered Alice with a heavy blush. Ivan knew that she felt uncomfortable saying emotional things. Madeline made an almost laughing sound and hugged Alice tightly with the arm not holding her pet. Alice didn't expect it, but she hugged Madeline just as tightly. They stayed like that for a moment before both let go at the same time. Finally Madeline faced her brother again.

He let out a deep breath of air before saying "Just do your best, okay? And I'm sorry I'm being over-protective. I don't want you to get hurt again." Madeline reached out to touch her brother cheek. He tilted his head into her touch and put his much bigger hand over hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before both let go. Alfred opened his arm in a 'gimme' gesture. Madeline gave him a reluctant look before handing her bear-dog white hybrid thing over and taking the guitar case. The bear growled at Alfred almost as soon as Madeline let go. Alfred ignored the bear growl and held the bear like his sister did. Only he wasn't use to it so it looked awkward.

With one last final look, Madeline turned and went to the bus. She climbed the stairs and moved toward the seats. She chose one of the centre seats; she slid the guitar case in first, and then sat down beside it to secure it. Alfred and Francis went straight to the window she was sitting by. Alice tried to do so but Ivan called out

"Alice? Can I talk to you?"

Alice stiffened at turned around with a slightly sheepish face.

"Why are the files inaccurate? If there are any physical restrictions, we must know." Stated Ivan calmly.

"That's because there is nothing physically wrong with her" explained Alice

"Explain" asked Ivan. Alice expression turned defensive.

"She isn't mute. The only reason we didn't correct Alfred was because one, it would have caused a fight and two, we get problems when rehab workers know what Madeline has." She snapped. Ivan mentally sighed; Alice still had the same temper as she did when she was eighteen.

"Alice, I'm not angry. I just want to understand so I can help. What does she have exactly?" asked Ivan

"According to the doctors, she has Selective Mutism. She is fully capable of speech and knows the words but doesn't talk. I don't think that 100% accurate so I didn't write it down in the medical facts." Explained Alice

"Why don't you think it's accurate? And how do rehab worker cause problems with selective mutism?" asked Ivan

"I don't think it accurate because in Selective Mutism, they choose when to talk. Madeline doesn't choose, sometimes it clear she wants to talk to us, but she can't. That causes problems. Once a Rehab worker hears that phrase, they become determined to force her into talking. It stress Madeline and she doesn't need to be harassed like that." Answered Alice. Ivan nodded, now understanding.

"Okay so now I know that and I can try to help her without forcing the issue. See not a big issue?" pointed out Ivan. Alice shot him a withering look.

"Bye, Mama! Bye Berwald!" called Peter while giving a Tino a good bye hug.

"Be good, Peter" reminded Tino after returning the boys hug. He then kissed the boy forehead.

"I'm always good!" argued Peter. Berwald had been searching for something in his pockets. Finally he found it and handed it to Peter.

"H'r' y'u g' Peter." He said. Peter examined it before leaping in joy

"Cool! My very own yo-yo! I love it! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he cried happily giving Berwald a big hug. Peter then waved good bye before racing to the bus. Tino gave Berwald a look.

"Did you make that?" he asked. Berwald nodded without looking at Tino directly. Tino then smiled

"You are such a marshmallow." He said

"N' 'm n't." huffed Berwald. Then it happened. As Alice turned to go back to her family, she bumped into Peter. Both paused to look at each other before both got very confused. With the two of them side by side, the similarities were un-canny. Both had the same colouring, facial structure and bushy eyebrows. Both were looking closely at each other. Both had a look of "Don't I know you?" on their faces. Out of the corner of Ivan eyes, he noticed Tino and Berwald stiffen at this moment. They stared at each other for about five seconds before Peter shrugged and got onto the bus. Alice shook her head and went back to her family. Only then did Tino and Berwald relax and moved to where Peter was. Finally only one family remained.

"Alright, the awesome me has to go now" exclaimed Gilbert

"Behave, you" stated Legolas almost automatically and he offered his hand to shake to Gilbert. Gilbert smirked and grasped his hand tightly.

"I make no promises;" Replied Gilbert with a firm shake of his hand. Legolas did that small smile of his and ruffled Gilbert's hair as a good-bye. Then Maxine stepped in.

"Please don't do anything dangerous while you're gone;" Said Maxine giving her eldest a look before correcting his messy hair.

"Don't worry; I left the explosives at home," was Gilbert's come back. Maxine did a little half chuckle and kissed her son's forehead as a good bye. Finally it was Ludwig turn.

"I'm cleaning your room while you're gone, want to warn me of anything before I find it?" asked Ludwig

"Don't look under the bed unless you want your hair to turn white;" Answered Gilbert with a completely serious expression. Both managed to hold it for five seconds before Gilbert burst into laughter and Ludwig chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you, West," Said Gilbert honestly.

"It's only a week, you'll live," Replied Ludwig. Gilbert smile was evil when he suddenly hugged his brother tightly. Ludwig had expected it so after an eye roll, he hugged his older brother back just as tightly. It lasted a minute and it looked quite sweet and normal. However, unlike the happy Mother and Grandparent, Ivan notice that Gilbert right hand had been put lower so he could reach his brother's black-berry. Gilbert, quickly and quietly, pick pocket the phone right out of its case and hid it in his sleeve.

The brother's let go and Ludwig, Maxine and Legolas failed to notice the missing black berry. Gilbert gave a final call of "Good bye!" before getting on the bus himself. With all the kids on and the luggage packed, it was time to go.

Ivan gave the building one last glance. Mentally he double checked all the list and procedures, trying to see if he missed any. Only when he was positive, everything was done, did Ivan get on the bus. He got into the special chair beside the driver's spot and got comfortable. He glanced out the window to see all the families watching anxiously.

"Ready, partner?" asked Zackary

"Ready." Replied Ivan

Little did he know how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bus ride

"You have the worst taste in movies, EVER" groaned Ivan as he reviewed the movies. Already half an hour into the four hour long drive, Ivan was bored and so was almost everyone in the bus. So to distract everyone, Ivan and Zackary had packed movies to watch along the way. Only turns out Zackary either had picked out movies that were either too childish or rated R and would traumatize everyone.

Currently all five youths were sitting as far from each other as humanly possible. This was kind of impressive considering that the bus was designed to force the kids to sit close to each other. The bus was divided into six booths. Each youth had their own booth and were spaced so no one was anywhere near each other. Also no one was looking at each other or acknowledging that there were others in the bus. Both Katrina and Gilbert had headphones on. Madeline had pulled out a book and was reading it intently. Peter was still playing with the yo-yo, Berwald had given him and Emil was playing a game on a handheld PSP Vista. Ivan mentally groaned, this group was not going to be easy to help. Half an hour in and they were already separating themselves. This was going to be a _long_ week.

"What's wrong with my movies?" asked Zackary who actually sounded confused

"Barney, Calliou, My Little Pony? Did you think everyone was under the age of five?" answered Ivan

"Hey some teenage boys like My Little Pony!" pointed out Zackary. Ivan decided to ignore that comment due to wanting to keep his sanity at its current level.

"And you pick this one just to annoy me" growled Ivan referring to the "Frosty the Snowman" movie in his hand. He showed it to Zackary and gave him a very annoyed glare. Zackary snickered and failed miserably to hide it.

"What? I thought there was a lot of snow where you came from," he asked in an attempt to sound innocent.

"I am Russian, I know everything about snow. Doesn't mean I like it or believe that it will magically come to life if you put a hat on it." Ivan growled. Zackary was chuckling now and not bothering to hide it. At that point, something on Gilbert beeped. Ivan turned his head to see an extremely evil grin on Gilbert's face as he pulled his brother's black berry out of its hiding spot. He slid the headphones off his ears and Ivan could hear the song "When You're Evil" coming from the speakers. Gilbert then began typing something while still smiling that evil smile. Ivan got a bad feeling just looking at him.

Gilbert's phone beeped as it sent whatever message Gilbert had typed. This caught Emil's attention. He turned his head toward Gilbert and, due to his angle; Emil could actually see what Gilbert had in his hands. Emil looked confused until he realized what Gilbert was doing. Then surprise and a bit of awe crossed his face.

"Wait a minute, isn't that your brother's phone?" he asked. Emil didn't say it very loudly but the words caught everyone's attention. Peter and Madeline looked up from their source of entertainment and Katrina took off her head phones. Gilbert didn't look up so he was unaware that everyone was looking at him.

"Ja, it is my little brother's phone," replied Gilbert calmly, still not looking up. Katrina immeditality stiffened

"How the heck did you get it off of him?" asked Emil still sounding surprised and a little bit impressed

"I stole it off him. He doesn't pay attention to my hands when I hug him," answered Gilbert in an honest tone. Was that him being honest or Gilbert knowing he couldn't deny it? Emil and Peter both looked impressed. Katrina looked annoyed and Madeline was not surprised in the slightest.

"Better question is: What the hell are you doing with the phone!?" snapped Katrina

"Sending warnings to the student council that this week is Ludwig's vacation time and I want him to spend it with Daisy." replied Gilbert who seemed unsurprised that Katrina had joined the conversation.

"Warnings or death threats?" questioned Katrina

"Meh. Po-ta-toe, Po-tat-toe." shrugged Gilbert who finally had glanced up. He noticed everyone was staring at him but he seemed more amused than embarrassed. Then the phone beeped again, letting Gilbert know he had a message.

"I'm surprised they haven't called the police on you, asshole." commented Katrina dryly as Gilbert glanced down at the new message.

"Katrina, watch your language." called Ivan. Yes, Ivan knew that he should be calling Gilbert's behaviour out but this was the first time the children had spoken to each other. Ivan was going to encourage the interaction. The only thing he was going to stop was Peter and Emil learning some new words. Katrina gave him a dismissive gesture, still focused on Gilbert.

"Sorry, Kitty, I'm smart enough to make my messages subtle." commented Gilbert absentmindedly as he read the message.

"Kitty?" repeated Emil and Peter at the same time as Katrina snapping "DON'T CALL ME KITTY!"

"Her name is Katrina, as in Cat, and she has claws. Hence she is a Kitty." explained Gilbert bluntly, still reading the texts. Emil snorted with laughter while Peter didn't seem to get it. Madeline had already gone back to her book.

"Hey, less then smart guy, did you not hear me when I told you NOT to call me that?" snapped Katrina

"I did, I just ignored you." replied Gilbert. Emil was now covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. Then Gilbert must have read something un-pleasant because his face soured.

"Apparently the four-eyed _Schlampes_ decided to be a real boy today" muttered Gilbert to himself, already beginning to write another response

"Which one?" asked Katrina with a dry tone,

"Both of them. Roderick and the fun-loving-accountant," replied Gilbert with a heavy sarcastic tone on the words: "fun loving."

"Are you referring to Champ?" asked Katrina

"Ja" answered Gilbert

"Just remind him that Daisy still has the photos of him. He'll back off" offered Katrina. Gilbert and Emil looked at Katrina, both were confused and curious.

"What photos?" asked Emil as Gilbert typed out that response.

"Let's just say that Champ is very weak when it comes to alcohol." offered Katrina with a _very_ evil little smirk. Gilbert's head shot up and his red eyes were wide in surprise and delight. His mouth was open in shock.

"Oh _Mein Gott_, you didn't!" he stated in pure disbelief.

"I did nothing. I have no idea how they mixed up grape juice with wine for the student council party." answered Katrina in a voice that rang with false innocence. Gilbert clicked on the send button while looking like a kid on Christmas.

"First, that is awesome, second, how the hell did you get in? I tried to get in and West wouldn't let me!" asked Gilbert

"You forget that I'm dating a member of the student council." pointed out Katrina. Gilbert face soured like he tasted something bad. Of course, Katrina failed to notice it.

"Yeah..." trailed off Gilbert. Maybe it was the tone, or how he said it, but it got both Madeline and Emil's attention. Madeline glance away from her book to give Gilbert a confused and curious look and, Emil blinked in surprise, then frowned at Gilbert in concern.

"As for the wine trick, like I would tell a potato bastard my secrets." replied Katrina.

"Katrina, if Peter learns those words, you're the one that gets to explain that to his parents." warned Zackary suddenly which startled both Ivan and the youths. Thankfully Ivan recovered quickly and gave the youth his best "You better behave" look. However both doctors were ignored.

"Why not? I'll put it to good use!" questioned Gilbert

"With your reputation, I don't even want to think about what you might do." replied Katrina

"Hey! Most of the rumours aren't true!" snapped Gilbert in a defensive tone

"Most?" asked Emil and Katrina at the same time. Gilbert waved dismissively at them like he really didn't want to explain.

"Can I see the photos?" asked Gilbert (in a not so subtle way) to change the subject.

"I don't have them on me, Daisy has them. Unlike some people, I don't steal my sibling's phone" replied Katrina

"Wait, Daisy took them? The ever sweet and cute Daisy took blackmail photos? _Mein Gott_, the world _is_ going to end in 2012!" declared Gilbert in a dramatic voice. Ivan could have sworn it looked like Madeline was covering her mouth to hide her entertained smile.

"Daisy didn't do that. I took the photos, _ceffo_!" snapped Katrina

"But you're blind" commented Gilbert looking and sounding confused

"And you're an albino. Your point, smart guy?" shot back Katrina

"How did you take them?" demanded Gilbert

"Every girl has her secrets" stated Katrina. Gilbert frowned, clearly not happy with that answer. Then the phone beeped letting Gilbert know he had another message. Gilbert took one look before groaning loudly.

"Would any of your secrets be how to get a certain four-eyed Austrian to back down?" asked Gilbert as he began typing again. Katrina shifted uneasily in her seat at this moment.

"Ummm...no..." muttered Katrina looking slightly uncomfortable. Gilbert noticed and smirked in a smug sort of way. It reminded Ivan of a smile a cat would give to a mouse who was trapped.

"Really? None? Even though, you guys are dating?" he practically purred. Thanks to how Katrina was sitting, no one could see her face except for Ivan. Katrina's face was starting to turn red, either from embarrassment or anger.

"_Ceffo_! I am not dating Roderick!" snapped Katrina

"Oh right, you're dating that Belgium guy. What's his name, again? Benny? Bean? Billy-Boy?" asked Gilbert in a somewhat taunting tone

"His name is Benjamin" growled Katrina

"Right... How come I see you spend more time with Roderick, then?" he questioned

"Roderick is my music tutor, that's all." dismissed Katrina

"Yeah, I bet he's really teaching you how to hit the _high_ notes." purred Gilbert. Ivan first thought: _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Both Emil and Peter face went blank in confusion, clearly not understanding. Katrina and Madeline understood alright. Both of their faces went beet red. Katrina sputtered both outraged and embarrassed by Gilbert's words. Madeline just covered her face with her book (trying to hide her blush) and shook her head in disbelief. Finally Katrina found her voice.

"_Sta zitto e vai all'inferno_! You're worse than your brother! I would never cheat on Benjamin!" snapped Katrina sounding insulted.

"Too bad, he doesn't know that. _Er legt alle Mädchen flach_." commented Gilbert. Apparently whatever he said pushed Katrina over the edge. Faster than a blink, she turned and lashed out with her walking stick trying to hit Gilbert. She missed by only an inch. Ivan had to stop the fight.

"Katrina and Gilbert!" he called hoping that the call would be enough, and he wouldn't have to get up to stop the fight.

"Ha! You missed!" cried Gilbert.

_WHACK!_

"OW!"

"Both of you stop that! No more hitting, or swearing!" snapped Ivan now getting up and walking towards the fighting teens. Finally both teens acknowledge Ivan's presence and both looked at him in a mixture of annoyance and hostility. Ivan glared down at them, using his height to his advantage.

"Are you alright?" he immediately asked Gilbert who was rubbing his head.

"He's fine, if I had truly hurt him, he would be crying." dismissed Katrina

"I am too awesome to cry!" yelped Gilbert indignantly.

"I have photographic evidence" sang Katrina

"Enough, both of you! You are both seventeen years old, I expect you to act like it. Seven year olds hit each other. There are two children in this bus, I do not want them learn to behave that way. Do we understand each other?" asked Ivan in a stern tone.

"Yes, Doctor Braginsk" said Katrina who sounded more like she wanted Ivan to go away.

"Yes, sir" stated Gilbert with a causal salute. Ivan immediately noticed neither the word 'sir,' nor the salute had been done to mock. Gilbert did them so casually like he was use to calling authority figures 'sir' and giving salute. Yet another quirk of Gilberts that Ivan would have to study this week.

"This is your first warning. Next time I will take the iPods." threatened Ivan still giving the two stern looks. Ivan could have sworn fear flashed in Gilbert's eyes but it was gone before he could be sure. Both of the teens grumbled but stopped fighting. Finally Ivan sighed and wandered to the front of the bus, to grab the movies. Now was the time to set the movies and hope that would keep the youth somewhat peaceful.

_An hour and half later_

It was halfway through the first movie that Ivan's cell phone buzzed. Ivan glanced quickly at the kids, who were either absorbed in the movie or in a book/handheld game. Zackary was driving so the coast was clear. Ivan pulled out his cell phone, wondering who would text him now. The text was one that would make him panic if it hadn't come from Chun-Yan

** Chun-Yan: **Help me!

Ivan smiled to himself, already suspecting what this was about.

** Ivan: **What is the matter?

**Chun-Yan**: Sakura won't let me do anything!

That confirmed Ivan's theory. Chun-Yan was no means a lazy person and rather do work then rest. Since the pregnancy became known, Sakura had been constantly coming over to make sure Chun-Yan didn't over work herself. This did not make Chun-Yan happy in the slightest. It got worse when she was forced into early maternity leave because Sakura could watch her 24/7. Ivan suspected that Chun-Yan was still in bed, in night clothes and annoyed at her caring younger sister.

**Ivan**: She is just worried about you.

**Chun-Yan**: I am going to die of boredom! Please tell her and Wong Kha to back off

**Ivan**: Wong Kha? When did he join in this?

**Chun-Yan**: Since his birthday party

Ivan mentally sighed. Wong Kha was the second youngest (the youngest being Sakura) sibling in Chan-Yan's family and had just turned twenty about three weeks ago. He was normally into his own thing but even he was excited about Ivan and Chun-Yan first child. It made Ivan miss his own family even more.

**Ivan**: I'm sure they just want you to be healthy

**Chun-Yan**: Sure but enough is enough! They're even making me go to the doctor a week early!

Wait, the doctor? The only appointment that was in a week was the ultrasound test…Oh please; let them not be doing what Ivan thinks they are doing!

**Ivan: **Do you mean the ultrasound?

**Chun-Yan**: Yes...I'm sorry

Ivan immediately felt his stomach twist in sadness. The ultrasound was going to be their first chance to see their baby. He had really been looking forward to going with Chun-Yan to see their un-born child.

**Chun-Yan**: I'm really sorry, Ivan. I really tried to tell them to wait but even the doctor insisted I go tomorrow.

Ivan smiled sadly. It was just like Chun-Yan to try to make it better. The doctor comment worried him though.

**Ivan**: The doctor as well?

**Chun-Yan**: The doctor thinks I'm a little too big for someone in the fifth months. He thinks I might be having twins.

**Ivan**: I highly doubt that. It's not in either of our genetics to have twins

**Chun-Yan**: Well I'll know tomorrow, won't I?

Ivan winced, a little upset but knew Chun-Yan didn't mean it that way.

**Chun-Yan**: Aiya! I'm sorry. I promise I'll email you the photos.

**Ivan**: I'm looking forward to seeing them.

**Chun-Yan:** You know my siblings are fighting over this

Ivan suspected Chun-Yan was trying to make him feel better. He didn't think it was going to work but he was still curious.

**Ivan**: Why's that?

**Chun-Yan**: Wong Kha thinks it's a girl. Sakura thinks it's a boy.

Ivan couldn't help but smile. That sounded just like the two siblings, they were always arguing.

**Ivan**: If we have twins, they might both be right!

**Chun-Yan**: Ugh… if we have any more, you get to be the one who carries them.

**Ivan**: That would be impossible, my sunflower

**Chun-Yan**: You're the worst

**Ivan**: Love you too

**Chun-Yan**: I don't like you. That's why I'm spamming you while you're at work.

Ivan chuckled at this point but covered it with a cough. Last thing he wanted was to draw either the youths or Zackary's attention. He would get into trouble.

**Chun-Yan**: Can I call you tonight?

**Ivan**: Yes but wait until after ten, okay?

**Chun-Yan**: Okay, love you Ivan. Talk to you soon.

**Ivan**: Love you too. Have a good day.

With that, Ivan closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked out the window, a happy warm feeling in his chest. Sure, he was still sad about missing the ultrasound but Ivan knew it wasn't the end of the world. So for a few minutes, Ivan simply looked out the window, just feeling content and cheerful. Then he truly noticed what was outside and felt the happy bubble around him pop.

"Zackary?" he called

"Yes?" answered Zackary who kept his eyes on the road.

"We have been driving for two hours." Stated Ivan

"Yes" agreed Zackary

"This is a four hour drive" stated Ivan

"Yes." Agreed Zackary once again

"Then why are we _not_ at the half way point?" questioned Ivan. Zackary twitched.

"That is because my usual time saving detour is under construction." Replied Zackary honestly.

"_Chyort_! How much time did we just add to the travel time?" asked Ivan

"About two hours." Answered Zackary

"So our four hour drive…" started Ivan

"Is now a six hour drive," finished Zackary. Ivan just rubbed his head and tried not to swear.

"Sorry, Ivan but I'm doing my best." commented Zackary

"Da, I know that." replied Ivan

Almost as soon as he said that, Ivan heard the movie end. Anyone who had been watching immediately started talking. Ivan got up and tried to smile naturally. He was going have to break the news and pop in another film. Then it occurred to Ivan, he had only packed about four movies. That was roughly eight hours of film. If Ivan wanted to keep any films for the ride back in a week, he would have to cut off the movies after this one. Which meant Ivan would have another two hours of keeping them entertained without movies. Considering already it was just a few minutes after the film had ended, and Katrina and Gilbert were already starting another argument. (Katrina had fallen asleep during the film and Gilbert had awoken her with his loud talking. Apparently Katrina didn't like sudden awaking and Gilbert didn't see the point in apologizing.) Ivan could guess how those two hours were going to go. Lord, help him...

_ Half an hour later _

It took longer than Ivan had expected to get the next movie started. When he broke the news about the extra two hours, all of the youths (except Madeline) complained. Loudly. It had taken almost fifteen minutes to get them to calm down. Then he explained the situation with the films and got more annoyed youths yelling at him. It was only now that he finally got them to stop yelling and pick the final movie. Ivan had just sat down after hitting play when Zackary commented

"They're very hostile, aren't they?"

Ivan nodded in agreement. This was the first time he had a whole group who actively seemed to dislike the doctors and talking to each other. Normally it would be one or two loners, not the whole group. Save for the arguments between Katrina and Gilbert, the group still wasn't responding with each other. After Ivan had stopped the first argument, Emil had gone back to his game and hadn't looked up since. Peter was watching the movies, while constantly playing with the yo-yo, but didn't talk to any of the others around him. Madeline, like Emil, wasn't looking up from the book.

"Any theories why?" asked Zackary quietly so that the youth couldn't hear him.

"I'm not sure. I suspect it has something to do with their pasts. They might have trust issues with authority figures." explained Ivan at the same volume as Zackary.

"Wait, I thought you read the files." said Zackary sounding confused

"I did but they were a little strange" answered Ivan

"Strange?" questioned Zackary

"They had the basic info sheet, hospital records and family info. The confirmed background and any notes from previous doctors or rehabs was not included" explained Ivan

"Then how did you know about the abuse, disabilities, and head injury?" asked Zackary

"The medical files." answered Ivan simply

"You figured all that out from the medical records? No wonder you are good at this." commented Zackary sounding impressed.

"Takes one, to know one." muttered Ivan so quietly that Zackary didn't hear him.

"Maybe that's why they are so hostile; this might be their first time coming to a rehab," offered Zackary. Ivan frowned. No, that wasn't the answer. All the families were too relaxed for it to be first time. Not to mention Katrina had said something about this group wasn't her first time at a rehab, and Alice had mention other groups for Madeline. Sure, most had asked for directions but all families did that. They didn't know the building as well as Ivan and Zackary did. Trying to think of a good reason about the files, Ivan turned his head to look at the youths. That's when Peter caught Ivan's eye.

Peter's eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be in a daze. It was clear he had been watching the film but he was starting to drift to sleep. Ivan also noticed it was the first time that the yo-yo wasn't in motion. It was in his hand but it wasn't moving. He kept slowly closing his eyes and starting to lean forwards. However before his eyes could fully close, he would jerk himself awake. While Ivan was okay with Peter sleeping, the way he was falling asleep was putting him at risk of whacking his head on the hard table that was in the center of his booth. All things considered, Ivan really didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Peter?" called Ivan lightly drawing everyone's attention but Peters'. He was too sleepy to hear Ivan. So Ivan got up and walked towards Peter. This time Peter didn't close his eyes slowly, his eyes just shut and his upper body just fell forward towards the hard table.

"Peter!" yelped Ivan. This time, Peter snapped awake at Ivan's call. He caught himself and straightened up, all signs of tiredness gone from his eyes. However he took a good look around himself and became...very confused. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes were dark in confusion. He started looking around, his expression becoming more and more confused with each new detail he noticed. If Ivan didn't know any better, he would say that it looked like Peter had no clue where he was or what he was doing here. Peter's hand started playing with the yo-yo again but Peter was doing it without even thinking about it.

"Peter?" he asked again feeling concern. Peter looked up at him, and Ivan expected him to blink in recognition. However there was nothing in Peter's blue eyes but confusion and Ivan could see his lips moving in the un-voiced question of "Who are you?" Then Peter winced in pain. He closed his eyes and kneaded his forehead like it hurt.

"Are you alright?" asked Ivan who knelt down to Peter's level. Did Peter hit his head? Wait … no, he hadn't… then why was Peter in pain? Peter let go of his head and looked at Ivan properly. Blue eyes now flashed in recognition. Then his pale cheeks started to turn red.

"I'm fine, Doctor Braginsk. Just a bit tired, that's all." Peter explained looking the slightest bit embarrassed. Ivan wasn't convinced, concerned about Peter, and Peter, surprisingly, looked both embarrassed and really annoyed.

"I had to get up at six and be at a formal awards ceremony. Having to be on my best behaviour can be tiring." said Peter, in a tone that was way too sugary, who then smiled at Ivan. It was very different from his other smiles. Peter had been cheerful and friendly and his smiles had reflected that. This one, however, was small and incredible forced like Peter had trouble doing it naturally. Then Ivan realized that Peter had pronounced his name correctly. Something he hadn't been able to do earlier. Peter was also no longer acting scared of Ivan. He seemed perfectly calm. This was a little weird.

"You're just tired?" repeated Ivan with a slight bit of doubt and concern in his tone. Again, Peter noticed it and annoyance flashed across his face before Peter smiled again..

"Of course. What else can it be?" Asked Peter. His smile was so forced, that it looked more like he was baring his teeth as a message of _'GO AWAY!'_ Hmm…Why was Peter now actively pushing him away but pretending that nothing had changed? The denying of the problem made Ivan curious.

"You were just clutching your head like it hurt. Did you wake up with a headache?" asked Ivan.

"You could say that…" muttered Peter quietly. Ivan pretended not to notice but mentally noted it so he could analyze it later.

"I am just concerned; do you need Tylenol?" offered Ivan. Considering how hostile these kids are, he didn't want to keep bothering Peter. The others (and Peter) might start fighting with Ivan which would hinder Ivan ability to help them. Some people may use confrontational methods for treatment but Ivan didn't. If Peter said no, he was going to back off.

"No, thank you. My head isn't bothering me." answered Peter. Ivan suddenly realized that throughout the whole conversation, Peter's hand (that had been playing with the yo-yo) had been moving faster and faster. Was that a sigh of agitation?

"Alright, if you do need anything do not be afraid to ask." said Ivan.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." reassured Peter

Ivan straightened up again and turned to head back to his seat. Looks like Ivan had timed that well. Madeline had looked up from her book and had been watching both Ivan and Peter intently. Ivan and Madeline's eyes met and, for once, Madeline didn't look away. From someone who had been avoiding eye contact and acting very shy, her eyes were suddenly filled with an un-named emotion. Ivan suddenly felt like he was being studied and analyzed by violet eyes.

Trying to be respectful of Madeline, he kept walking but focused his eyes straight ahead. Ivan went back to his seat and sat back down. He glanced back at the youths but realized Madeline wasn't watching him anymore, she had gone back to her book. Ivan frowned, now trying to understand Madeline reaction. Ivan swore the look she had been giving him had reminded him of something… What was it again…?

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, it was a calculating look. Madeline was trying to figure out something about Ivan. Interesting, Madeline had shown no interest when he had moved to interrupt Katrina and Gilbert's fight. However she became interested when it involved Peter. Could it have anything due to the fact…then Ivan mentally smacked himself. He was starting to form theories way too early. He needed at least twenty four hours; Ivan had yet to spend six hours with the youths! Ivan sighed and pretended to watch the film. All he could hope right now was that the youths would start talking to each other soon. He did not want their first day of the program to be introduction games. Even he hated those games…

_Hour and a half later_

"Hello" said Peter suddenly

Ivan glanced in his direction and realized that Peter had taken his eyes off the movie and was looking at Emil intently. Wait, was he actually interacting with one of the youths? Emil either ignored the greeting or was too distracted to notice. Peter hummed to himself before getting up and moving to stand at Emil's booth. Yes! Finally, an interaction! Peter poked Emil shoulder and once again said "Hello"

Emil glanced briefly at Peter and replied, "Hey," then went back to his game. Then he realized who had spoken to him and Emil did a double take. Peter grinned at him but Ivan could tell it was still forced.

"Can I sit here, please?" asked Peter pointing to the seat across from Emil. The yo-yo was ironically still in his hand and, still moving. Ivan was starting to suspect that it was a habit of Peter's to constantly fidget with something.

"Umm...sure...I guess…" answered Emil sounding un-sure and honestly baffled.

"Thanks!" said Peter with a sugary voice. It was an attempt to sound as cheerful as before, Emil was buying it, and Ivan wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong with your seat?" asked Emil as Peter sat down across from him. Peter now had his back to Ivan so Ivan couldn't see his facial expressions.

"It would be rude to talk to you across the room." answered Peter politely. Emil expression was that of confusion.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Emil

"Because you would be my… adopted uncle, I guess?" answered Peter. Ivan almost felt sorry for Emil; apparently he hadn't expected that, or at least, that what Emil's expression said. Emil's face went completely blank in shock and he blinked two, three, four time in confusion.

Finally Emil just asked "What?"

"Well your sister boyfriend called Berwald, 'little bro' so they must be siblings. So that would make you, my uncle, correct?" stated Peter in a curious tone. Emil just groaned quietly to himself and rubbed his temples. Well there are worse ways to find out you're a uncle. Meeting your nephew for the first time while going to therapy wasn't the _greatest _method but it wasn't the _worst _way possible.

"I could be wrong. I should have asked Mama before asking you," mused Peter. Emil immediately snorted and started chuckling quietly. With that Ivan noticed a change, Emil relaxed his stiff shoulders and his face was no longer set in a bored look. Good thing to note, getting Emil to chuckle made him loosen up.

"What's so funny? Should I be calling Mama Tino instead?" asked Peter sounding confused as to why Emil was chuckling. Emil shook his head, his chuckles starting to calm down.

"No, no, you just have no idea how much that suits, Uncle Tino… Or maybe I should start calling him Aunt Tino?" said Emil who then began laugh at his own joke. Peter sat up in his seat. Emil had his interest.

"Really? How so?" asked Peter. Emil held up one finger, still trying to calm down from his laughing.

"He's always been on the girly side, and I've known him for a really long time. Almost as long as Uncle Berwald and Matthias." explained Emil who was still chuckling at his joke.

Peter seemed to wait for Emil to finish laughing at his joke. Then once Emil had calm down, he leaned forward, as if he was eager to speak to Emil. Ivan couldn't see his expression but he could guess it was a look of anticipation. Emil noticed and his posture changed, his back stiffened and he looked like he was trying to think of something to say to voice his discomfort.

"Listen, kid…" started Emil

"Peter" corrected Peter almost immediately. Emil sighed heavily

"…Peter, I'm not really that social or good with kids…so…" explained Emil hesitantly, his expression making it clear he had no desire to hurt Peter's feeling. Peter leaned back and his shoulders drooped like he was disappointed by Emil's answer.

"Do you hate me, Emil?" he asked, his voice ringing in false sweetness and hurt feelings.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not that at all! I mean we just met and all…" answered Emil who looked horrified and embarrassed at the same time. Peter tilted his head like he was confused and it flustered poor Emil further. Finally Emil just placed the PSVista on the table and knotted his hands together.

"Look, I'm just not that interesting…you will be kind of bored just sitting here…" stated Emil awkwardly. Peter head straightened and Ivan guessed he gave Emil another sugary smile.

"Can I still sit here?" asked Peter

"…Sure" answered Emil with an unsure expression and tone.

"Can I ask you questions?" asked Peter with a hopeful tone.

"Only three," commented Emil as he picked up his PSVista again and began playing, essentially snubbing the curious Peter. Ivan mentally winced at how cold that was, hoping Peter's feeling hadn't been hurt too badly. Then Peter sat up straight and, for the first time in the drive, took off his yo-yo and shoved it into his pocket. Ivan swore he saw Peter crack his knuckles quietly and something told Ivan that Peter was smirking. Peter then settled back into the seat, the hand that was originally playing with the yo-yo, was now drumming his fingertips on the table between the two. There was a few moments of quiet, as Peter seemed to think about what questions to ask.

"So…Whatcha playing?" Peter asked

"Gravity Rush" answered Emil vaguely, focused on the game.

"What's it about?"

"A girl who has the ability to control gravity has amnesia and is on a quest to regain her memory. It's cliché but good." replied Emil

"Can I see?" asked Peter

"Oh…Ummm…Sure…Just hold on a second" said Emil, now looking up and realizing that Peter was in fact very curious about the game. Emil quickly explained the games controls meaning that if Peter wanted to watch, he would have to play with Emil as well. Soon both were holding one end of the PSVista, and working together to play the game. Peter was leaning forward so that he could hold his part of the handheld. Emil didn't leaned forward but his arms were naturally longer than Peters.

"Okay, now what?" asked Peter

"We need to hit the black squid thingy." answered Emil

"How do we do that?" questioned Peter

"First we aim, and then I hit the button to kick." explained Emil calmly. The two tried to aim but with two separate hands holding one system, it wasn't easy. Several times, Ivan heard Emil hiss in annoyance when they missed the target, and Peter muttered an apology. Thankfully Emil just reassured Peter that it wasn't a big deal, and didn't snap at him. Finally there was a

"YES! We got him!" cheered Peter

"Yeah, but we got five more to go through." commented Emil with a tone that was neutral but a small smile had leaked onto his face.

"SAY WHAT?!" complained Peter. Emil tried to suppress his laughter but even Ivan could hear his chuckles from the front of the bus. Peter giggled as well, clearly not offended and the two continued to play the game. This went on for a while, until Peter suddenly spoke.

"So are Berwald and Matthias actually brothers? They seem so different form each other." asked Peter with a curious tone. Emil nodded, clearly too distracted, to notice that Peter had asked a personal question.

"Yeah, they're brothers. Uncle Berwald takes after his mom and Matthias looks like his Dad. They actually don't get along that much. It was because you jumped on Berwald that they actually didn't fight this time." commented Emil

"I did what?" repeated Peter, and then he abruptly said "Oh, right. Umm… They fight with each other that quickly?"

'_Nice attempt at a cover, Peter'_ thought Ivan dryly

"Pretty much. Tino has been playing peacekeeper between the two for years." admitted Emil. Okay, either Emil was oblivious or he was ignoring Peter's slip up.

Suddenly Peter moved off the topic of Berwald and Matthias by asking "So what exactly is going on?"

Emil just looked at him in confusion.

"I meant, in the game." explained Peter. Emil then blinked in understanding and clicked something.

"Truth be told, I have no idea. Our girl woke up with amnesia, was told she has gravity controlling abilities by a jerk, we learned how to control gravity, and now she is chasing after a woman named Raven and we have just saved some sort of…cop, I guess." explained Emil with a slight shrug.

"This sounds a lot like some of the animes I've watched, minus the gravity controlling part." commented Peter

"If you want, we can start over from the beginning," offered Emil, "So you can catch up."

"Won't that put you back quite a bit?" asked Peter, Emil shook his head.

"This is only chapter two. I'm not that far into the story." replied Emil. Peter tilted his head in what Ivan guess was confusion.

"We have been on the bus for four hours, how could you have only gotten to chapter two? Was chapter one that long?" questioned Peter

"I was playing another game before, I got bored of it and then I switched to another game. Best part about the Vista, downloadable games, I don't have to carry multiple games." answered Emil with a tiny smug smirk.

The two played once again in comfortable silence. This time it lasted longer, and Ivan could see that Emil was reading the text of the game, as Emil's lips move as he read, mouthing out the words on the screen. It was 10 minutes later that Peter once again asked Emil a question.

"Are Nicole and Mama close?" asked Peter. Emil chuckled quietly before responding "Everyone gets along with Uncle Tino, he's too nice to be anyone enemy."

Peter hummed to himself. He seemed to be thinking about something when Emil suddenly commented "I'm surprised you don't know this stuff already. Did Uncle Berwald and Uncle Tino not mention us?" Emil's tone sounded hurt, like he was disappointed Tino and Berwald hadn't told Peter about his family.

"Mama mentioned going to see other family members but Berwald wanted to get my adoption settled first." replied Peter almost immediately. That was little too fast of an answer but once again Emil let it go. Two years and the paper work wasn't settled? That was odd. Ivan hoped that Emil would ask about it, but Emil just nodded, but his expression said he was still hurt about Berwald and Tino forgetting him.

"That's the second question; you have only one more left." Emil commented suddenly. Peter's unused hand twitched noticeably but only Ivan could see that. Peter's hand suddenly speed up in its' tapping against his leg.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." said Peter in a tone that suggested confusion and with the familiar head tilt to further point out Peter's confusion. He seemed to be honestly confused but the sign of agitation was conniving Ivan otherwise of Peter's innocent motivations. Emil only half glanced at Peter before shrugging.

"Never mind then, I'm just being paranoid." explained Emil

"About what?" asked Peter still acting confused but Ivan noticed he had shifted forward in eagerness.

"I don't normally talk about my family this much. It just feels weird saying this much." commented Emil

"Matthias struck me as talkative." replied Peter

"He never shuts up, but he's technically family so what can I do?" muttered Emil bitterly, mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry?" asked Peter

"It's nothing. Want to try something different? I have other games on this." Offered Emil, in an attempt to change the topic. Peter thought about it before saying

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I've got the new Battle Royal Game. Want to see if you can beat me?" challenged Emil with a knowing smile.

"You're on!" declared Peter. Emil chuckled again and he hit a bunch of buttons before tapping on the screen a few times. Soon they were playing a different game, Emil quickly explained the rules and soon the two were engrossed in the game. This went on for ten minutes. Then Emil decided to ask Peter

"So why are you asking these questions?"

"I'm curious about you guys. You're now my family so I want to know more." explained Peter.

"Well Matthias is a complete idiot but he makes Nicole happy. I'm the quiet one. That's us in a nutshell" said Emil with a slightly bitter tone. His more relaxed posture stiffened up again and his expression darkened. Ivan didn't need to see Peter face to know that the boy was confused by Emil sudden bitterness.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" asked Peter with a confused tone. Emil sighed then explained

"No, not at all. Just not fond of Matthias, that's all."

"Does your sister know that?" asked Peter

"Like I would ruin the only good relationship she has left." muttered Emil to himself so quietly Ivan had to strain to hear it.

"Pardon?" asked Peter

"No, I haven't. Not going to change anything. That be like complaining about your Dad to your Mom." joked Emil. Peter then chuckled at Emil's joke.

"Mommy hated complaints about Daddy. She used to say 'if don't have something nice to say, don't say it yourself' every time someone did." said Peter lightly. Then Ivan noticed Peter abruptly stiffen up and Peter's other hand slapped over his mouth, like he had blurted a secret. Peter's expression must have changed, because Emil immediately looked concerned. He leaned forward and gently put his hand on Peter's shoulder. He didn't seem to know what else to do, so he glanced away to think.

That's when Emil's eyes met Ivan's. Emil blinked, and then realized that Ivan had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Emil gave Ivan a rather pointed look that said _'Really? You are listening in on our conversations? Asshole.' _Ivan suddenly felt both embarrassed and a little bit ashamed. He glanced away from the conversation as a reflux to guilt, and then realized that he let himself be mentally told-off by a twelve year old, and he had looked away at rather important moment. Ivan then head Emil whispered something to Peter but this time, Ivan couldn't hear the words.

Ivan looked back in time to see Emil pack away his handheld game into his jean pocket. Emil then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He began to shuffle the cards and asked "So are you into Crazy 8's or Go Fish?"

"Go Fish" answered Peter in a shaky but still sugary voice. Emil didn't acknowledge Peter shaking voice and started dealing out the cards. Once both had eight cards, he placed down the deck and picked up his cards. He purposely looked up and once again met Ivan's eyes. His message? _Go fuck yourself, jerk. _Great, Zackary pissed off the client and Ivan had angered Emil. This was just perfect. Ivan quietly groaned**,** already suspecting that he had just made his job harder within a minute.

_Half an hour later_

"You know, when we get there, it is going to be past supper." pointed out Zackary just as Ivan sat down from taking out the final movie. Ivan was watching Gilbert and Katrina closely, hoping they weren't going to fight. So far, Gilbert was staring out the window with his head phones on and Katrina was asleep at her spot, so hopeful they could spend the last two hours without fighting.

"Ivan? You listening to me?" demanded Zackary, annoyed.

"Da, I am listening. We will be missing supper, I knew that already. Thankfully Mrs. White is famous for saving food for late arrivals so we will be alright. Why are you so concerned?" asked Ivan, still keeping an eye on the group. Emil and Peter had stopped playing Go Fish and had moved to what Ivan guess was Slap Jack, considering how many times the two were hitting the table. Madeline had finished one book and had switched to another.

"You know we have the orientation, right? We normally used the meal time to come up with a plan. If we are arriving this late, we are going to have no time to think of a speech." pointed Zachary

…CRAP!

Ivan slapped his forehead in dismay, how could he have forgotten? That stupid orientation was on for every session of rehab. They, the psychologists, had to make a brief speech explaining the program they were doing to help the children, but really it was like watching everyone boast about their achievements, hoping to impress the few important people, the children forgotten. Ivan hated it with a passion, and typical would let Zackary make up the speech, then correct any possible 'mistakes,' before the orientation. Ivan groaned under his breath, he had only two choices.

"Well either you have to make up a speech on the spot or I'm going to" said Ivan with a sigh. Zackary actually did a double take at him.

"You? Do the speech? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" asked Zackary, "You hate talking in front of large groups. Have you changed your mind or something? Or should I go looking for aliens in the basements?"

Ivan gave Zackary a half-hearted glare. Ivan's stomach churned at the thought of making that kind of speech in front of so many but what else could he do? Zackary was highly likely to say something controversial and everyone would start arguing, which Zackary found so entertaining that it was usually his motive for the controversy. Ivan was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"We have to do something different every once and a while or else it gets boring." offered Ivan as an excuse. If he actually said his motivation, Zackary would be pissed with him. As it was, Zackary was giving him the look of suspicion.

"We will decide once we get there. We do go last in the speeches so we will have some time before we get there." decided Ivan, Zackary nodded in agreement, even if his expression was reluctant. Ivan just sighed, knowing he had just delayed the doom that was heading his way.

_One hour later_

They were half an hour away from the rehab, when it happened. Ivan had glanced at the children in time, to see Gilbert was looking around with an extremely bored expression. Oh great…What was he going to do now? Every time Gilbert did something, it usually meant trouble for Ivan. Gilbert's head phones were off and Ivan could hear the song "Lost in the Shadows" playing from Gilbert's headphones. Katrina was still sleeping which Gilbert seemed to respect…for once. Emil and Peter were still playing cards, but have moved on to a game called War, and Gilbert hadn't look their way yet. No, his attention was on the one person who hadn't moved this whole car ride, Madeline. Finally with a lazy grin, Gilbert got up and walked to Madeline's booth, than flopped into the seat across from her.

"Hey, _Schatz_." said Gilbert. Madeline finally looked up and realized who was sitting across from her. The girl's response was to hunch her shoulders and lean as far away from Gilbert as possible. Ivan couldn't see Madeline face very well, but he could at least see part of her facial expression, and he could tell she was looking at Gilbert much like you would at a savage animal that had suddenly approached you, like you expect them to lunge at you at any second.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…much." teased Gilbert lightly, attempting to make Madeline loosen up. It didn't work, she remained wary of him.

"I'm Gilbert, though you already know that, and I'm the most awesome person you will ever meet. What about you?" he asked. Madeline, reluctantly, marked her page and pulled out her note book. She flipped to a certain page, before pulling a pencil out of the spine, and wrote something down. After a minute, she gave it to Gilbert to read. Gilbert took it and scanned it quickly before wrinkling his nose in displeasure.

"That was your brother's introduction. I want to know how you introduce yourself." he commented lightly as he handed back the book. Madeline had begun scribbling something when Gilbert then stated "Don't just write what he said. I want to hear something new."

Madeline's head did the little '_Oh, you've got to be kidding me_' wiggle as she erased a part of what she wrote, and replaced it with different words. After a minute, she gave it back to the white haired boy.

"You have nice hand writing," commented Gilbert as he read what she wrote. Ivan couldn't see Madeline's eyes but he guess she had rolled her eyes at the complement by how she moved her head in response.

"So do you just not know sign language?" asked Gilbert. Madeline must have given him a confused look because he then explained

"You are using this," Gilbert shook the note book in his hand to prove his point, "to communicate instead of hand gestures. Is it because you don't know sign language?" he asked his curiosity colouring his tone. Madeline opened her hand and made a polite gesture of '_can I have my book back?_' Gilbert handed it back and she wrote down her reply.

"Okay, good point. Not many know sign language." admitted Gilbert, which made Madeline smile that half smile of hers before reclaiming her notebook back. There was a brief moment of quiet before Gilbert suddenly asked "So mind explaining why your idiot brother, offence aimed at him, not at you, by the way, thought I was a threat to your safety?"

Madeline's shoulder moved as if she sighed before she started scribbling in her notebook. Ivan could tell by her body language that Madeline wanted Gilbert to leave, his presence was bothering her. However her written messages didn't voice this discomfort or Gilbert was ignoring it. Madeline passed the book over, which Gilbert quickly scanned. He snorted at whatever she had written

"Considering how pretty you are, he must have to threaten a lot of boys." commented Gilbert lightly. Madeline reached over and flipped the pages to a specific page in response. Gilbert chuckled at whatever was written there.

"I wasn't asking actually, I'm not interested in dating either. Especially considering we have barley spoken to each other" stated Gilbert in a teasing tone, his face showing his amusement. Madeline's cheeks went red and she seemed to wince in embarrassment. Gilbert was still chuckling.

"So whacha reading?" asked Gilbert apparently done laughing at Madeline's mistake. Madeline held up the book so Gilbert could read the cover.

"Vampire plagues? Never heard of it. What's it about?" he asked in a curious tone. Madeline seemed to be reluctant as she flipped to a new page and, began to write. This statement was longer so Madeline was taking her time to write it, everyone one in a while half glancing at Gilbert as if to see if he was still there. A minute later, she passed it to Gilbert. Gilbert took it and quickly read the paragraph, Madeline had written. At first his expression was neutral, but as he continued to read, Ivan could see that Madeline had sparked his interest.

"That sounds fricking awesome, can I read it?" asked Gilbert eagerly. Madeline expression must have said either 'no way!' or been extremely reluctant because a disappointed look crossed his face.

"Oh… I guess I should wait till you're done reading it then…" he trailed off then he perked up like he remembered something.

"What about that other book you were reading? Can I see that?" asked Gilbert. Oh, wow, if possible, Madeline's discomfort spiked quite high. She hastily scribbled down a response, and quickly showed it to Gilbert. He just raised one eyebrow as he read her response.

"You haven't even told me what it's about yet, how can you be so sure I won't like it?" asked Gilbert. Madeline tried to write down an explanation but Gilbert reached across the table and grabbed the book in question before Madeline could react. Gilbert's whole face dropped in shock at whatever its' name was. Madeline snatched it back, before Gilbert could read the back and show Ivan what the books name was. (Which, considering Gilbert's reaction, Ivan REALLY want to see.) Madeline shoved the book into something under her table, while pushing the note book at Gilbert.

"Wow and I thought I was bold." said Gilbert before he cracked up and started laughing. Poor Madeline was so unhappy at this moment that Ivan half expected her to kick Gilbert away from the booth. Not that Ivan would blame her; Gilbert had twice embarrassed her, and was laughing a lot at her. Gilbert then stopped laughing once he bothered to look at Madeline's face.

"Sorry, that was not very awesome of me to laugh. I'm not leaving an awesome impression, am I?" commented Gilbert. Madeline didn't respond at first, but she, than, seemed to click onto the fact that Gilbert was, in fact, waiting for her to respond. She seemed actually surprised before she shrugged. Gilbert seemed to deflate a little.

"Anyways, are there any books you are willing to lend me? You seemed to have great taste in books." Madeline must have given Gilbert a skeptical look, because his expression turned indignant

"Hey, I enjoy books, too! They are an awesome use of my time." he defended. Madeline half-smiled again before she reached under the table and pulled out a green messenger bag. Wait, when did she get that? Ivan didn't remember her wearing or carrying that…She dug around in there before pulling out a book and handing it to Gilbert.

"Uglies? Trying to tell me something?" teased Gilbert playfully. Once again Madeline seemed to roll her eyes before scribbling down an explanation of the book. She was doing the half glancing at Gilbert every two minutes habit over hers. Finally she passed the paper to Gilbert. He began reading, and it was quite clear to Ivan that once again Madeline had managed to catch and keep Gilbert's interest.

"Sounds interesting, have you read it yourself?" asked Gilbert. Madeline nodded and wrote something on her notebook.

"So how many books do you have with you?" he questioned. Madeline held up seven fingers.

"Yikes that's a lot. Were you expecting all of us to be boring or something?" posed Gilbert. Madeline scribbled down something which she just flashed at Gilbert, which made him laugh.

"Hey, I like 20 questions. It drives everyone insane and I ask awesome questions!" argued Gilbert. Madeline again flashed a page at him.

"Fine, I'll answer some of your questions. Can I just ask one more question?" he requested. Madeline nodded

"Why is someone like you among the troublemakers?" The white haired teen probed his tone suddenly very serious. Ivan blinked in shock, but Madeline just fidgeted uncomfortably. What did Gilbert mean 'the trouble makers'? However before Madeline could respond, Zackary suddenly called "Alright! We have finally reached the cabin!"

Of all the times, they had to get there right at that moment, right as something important could have happened? Ivan glanced out the windows as the youth cheered in joy saying things like "About time!" and" Finally!" (This woke up Katrina). Peter grinned as he helped Emil pack away the cards. Gilbert flashed a cheeky grin at Madeline as he grabbed her book and went to Katrina's booth to bother the other girl in the small group.

The Cabin was a five story building which had once been a resort but had been bought by the Rehab many years ago. It was a wooden building with lush forest behind it that was perfect for hikes, and large green lawns in the front for children to play field games. CATS-I was to take place one week in this location, and since was the first time that the program was being used, this group was very important. IF this program worked, Ivan and Zackary would be set for a very long time. IF it didn't, it would be back to square one for both of them. That's when Ivan got a text from a friend of his.

**Ion: **The orientation is in ten minutes, where are you guys?

…Fuck

**XXX**

**Translations: WARNING! MOSTLY INSULTS**

**Schlampe**: _(German)_ Bitch

**Mein Gott:** _(German) _my god

**Ceffo:** _(Italian)_ Asshole/Jerk

**Sta zitto e vai all'inferno**: _(Italian) _Shut up and go to hell

**Schatz **_(German)_Sweetheart

**Chyort! **_(Russian) _Hell!

**Er legt alle Mädchen flach**:_ (German)_ He screws all the girls

**Hello to anyone who read this. I'm really sorry about this story not updating in a while. Life is a tough right niw and school been a bit of a bitch. Thankfully it slowed down now, so I will update faster now. So thank you for reading this, and I hope you leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Orientation

"Zackary, they moved the orientation time, it's in ten minutes." Called Ivan, to which Zackary response was to curse under his breath.

"We will have to run there, then come back to get the luggage." commented Zackary, Ivan nodded and then called to the youths "May I have your attention?"

The youths looked at Ivan, most of them packing up their stuff. Peter and Madeline had their bags on and the yo-yo was back in motion. Emil was working on the wheelchair locks, but he looked up at Ivan's call. Gilbert stood in the alleyway beside Katrina who was sitting calmly.

"Due to our delays and a re-scheduling, we will be heading straight to the orientation. So we will be leaving all of the luggage on the bus. Don't worry, your stuff will be safe, we will lock the door but we ask that you move quickly. We will come and get your stuff after the orientation and you have had your supper. Any questions?" asked Ivan. The youth shook their heads, just as the bus came to a complete stop. Ivan glanced outside to see that Zackary had parked as close to the entrance as possible.

"Thank you, Zackary." said Ivan as Zackary opened the door.

"No problem, Ivan" said Zackary, "Please follow us guys. We have to move fast." Zackary then hit a button which unleashed the foldable wheelchair ramp on the bus. Ivan got off the bus, and began to walk fast to the double doors.

"Follow me" called Ivan who glanced back. Gilbert was close behind him with Katrina and Madeline on his tail. Ivan looked back to the doors and swiped his entrance card by the security lock. The light turned green and the door unlocked. Ivan pulled open the door and held it open long enough for Gilbert to grab the frame. Then Ivan let go and walked as quickly as he could without leaving everyone behind.

One left turn at the second door…footsteps clacking on the plastic floors. Go down the right path and turn right again. Ivan glanced at his watch, five minutes to get there, and glanced behind him. All the youth were behind him but Emil and Katrina were falling behind. Zackary was taking up the rear making sure that everyone was sticking to each other and not wandering off.

"Just a heads up, we will be taking the glass bridge so to make things easier we will be using the elevator. It will be a little tight but we do need to move quickly," called Ivan

"What's the glass bridge?" piped up Emil and Peter at the same time.

"It is a bridge that connects the auditorium to the main cabin. Back when this place was still a resort, it was used as an indoor movie theatre and stage. They created the bridge in order to make it look fancy." explained Zackary in a voice that was a little breathless. Ivan finally reached the elevator and once a gained swiped his card in the lock. The light turned green and the elevator doors slid open. Ivan stuck his foot in the door way and waved his hand in the universal sign of "hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" The youth got in without a word, and then Zackary got in. Ivan squeezed himself in (he wasn't kidding about the tight fit) and hit the top floor button. The doors slid shut and slowly moved up, making Ivan keep glancing at his watch to make sure they were going to be there in time. Finally they reached the floor and the doors slid open. Ivan stepped out first and turned left to the doorway of the glass bridge. Once again he swiped his card, opened the now un-locked door and held the door open. Naturally when the youth saw the inside, almost all made a noise of shock and awe.

Ivan smiled in amusement. The glass bridge was completely transparent with a cylindrical tunnel around it, and once you were on, it felt like you were walking on air. Ivan stepped onto it first, since he was guiding the group. Gilbert stepped through first and he looked through the glass walls with a big smile.

"This is awesome!" declared Gilbert as he continued forward so Katrina could get through next, the bridge was so narrow that it was a one by one path. Ivan walked across, and tried not chuckle as the other youths expressed their enjoyment. It was right when Ivan had reached the other side and was opening the other door, (Ivan questioned the many doors of the cabin but he wasn't the one who built it) that he heard Emil nervously ask

"How do we know this won't break on us?"

"Oh, don't worry, if it can handle our Ivan being on it, you are perfectly safe" commented Zackary. All of the youths immediately cracked up and Ivan glared at his partner in annoyance. At last, with three minutes to spare, they were in the auditorium. It looked a lot like an opera house except without the seats within the wall. The way up and down the rows of seats were split in half by a hand rail. The left side was stairs; the right was a ramp for wheel chair accessibility.

"Alright, this is the auditorium. We will get you guys to your seats, but since we are needed back stage, we will be just making sure you are comfortable before we leave. Does anyone have any questions?" asked Ivan

"Here's one, how the hell did a rehab managed to afford this place? I thought rehabs are government run." questioned Gilbert

"Generous donations by our sponsors" answered Zackary smoothly before Ivan could open his mouth.

"Anyone else?" asked Ivan hoping that Zackary was going to give him at least a chance to answer one question…

"Where are we sitting?" asked Emil

"Very front row" answered Ivan

"Of course, we are" muttered Emil darkly making Ivan mentally wince. Both Ivan and Emil knew that the seating was because of Emil's wheel chair, since the front row was the only place where there were wheel chair spots. Peter noticed Emil's displeasure and a mischievous look appeared on his face. Ivan did NOT like that look…What was Peter plotting?

Peter waited for the group to be actually on the stairs/ramp, before poking Emil in the shoulder. Emil met Peter's eyes, and raised one eyebrow in an unvoiced question of "What do you want?"

"Race ya." Peter teased. Wait, what? Peter then jumped onto the hand railing and sat with his feet dangling off the edges, the mischievous smile stretched across his face. Emil clicked onto what Peter was offering and a similar expression came across his face. What were they up to?

"You're on!" he declared before giving his wheels a hard push and going racing down the ramp. Peter, at the same time, gave himself a push and went sliding down the hand rail with a surprising amount of speed. Ivan immediately thought? _"Ack! Don't do that!"_

Zackary bolted after them, calling "Hey! You aren't supposed to race in the auditorium!"

Peter's and Emil's response to that?

"Don't care!" and a trail of laughter.

Gilbert and Katrina were laughing quite hard and even Madeline was half smiling in amusement. While Ivan was happy that the youths were starting to interact with each other, his joy was ruined by the fact that they were now breaking rules and getting a large amount of amusement from his and Zackary's panic attacks.

"Want to race, Kitty?" asked Gilbert with his hand on the hand railing. Oh, come on! This was right in front of him!

"If I win, you have to stop calling me Kitty" replied Katrina. Okay time to kill their plan, NOW.

"Don't even think about it." growled Ivan grabbing Gilbert's hood and Katrina's collar to make sure they didn't suddenly blot on him.

"Aww, you're so un-awesome!" whined Gilbert

Katrina muttered "Killjoy"

"Da, I am. Now, we are going to walk to our seats without any races, understood?" asked Ivan.

"Ja" muttered Gilbert

Katrina said "Si, rehab jerk."

Ivan let them go and purposely made Gilbert go down the stairs as far away from hand railing as possible. Katrina chose to walk down the ramp. Ivan watched them closely but still moved rather quickly. The orientation was still about to start and he need the five seated. Madeline hung back a little and tried to walk near Katrina, only Ivan made sure she was fast walking down the stairs as well. By the time they reached the bottom, Emil and Peter were seated, Emil looking very pleased with himself and Peter struggling to keep a serious expression at Zackary's lecture.

"Is it safe to leave you guys during the orientation?" questioned Ivan, just as the lights dimmed. The orientation was starting!

"Guess we will find out; come on, Ivan!" Called Zackary who was already racing to the door labeled back stage. Ivan hesitated before following behind him. They quickly pass through and climbed up the steps to reach the back room. The back room was a normal sized room with several couches and chairs scattered around the room. The walls were thin so you could hear the audience and the welcoming video they showed every session. One wall had multiple T.V screens which were focused on different group in the audience via cameras in the auditorium. This was the room where the psychologist waited before making the big speeches, so it was literally right behind the stage. The cameras were so they could keep an eye on their youths even while back stage. There were about five people in the room, three seated and two standing, and three of the five perked up when Ivan and Zackary showed up.

"About time, Ivan! We thought you two weren't going to show up!" yelped Dr. Sadik Adnan who had been standing near the door to the stage. Sadik was a fairly tall but scrawny man with a deep voice and friendly nature. He was wearing his white mask, which acted as a contrast to his darker skin and even darker hair colour.

"Good evening, Ivan. I take it, you are well?" asked Dr. Ion Popescu from his seat, looking quite relaxed and carefree. Ion was a tiny blonde man with red eyes and an ageless appearance. He was drinking tea while practically sprawling on the arm chair he was using, a relaxed smile on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you." replied Ivan.

"We were worried…Thought you might be late…I'm glad…You made it in time." voiced the slow, calm and slightly sleepy voice of Dr. Heracles Karpusi. Heracles was actually lying down on one of the couches, taking up all the space. The man was just a little bit shorter than Sadik with curly brown hair and sleepy green eyes. Unlike everyone else in the room, Heracles was not following the dress code, so instead of a nice dress shirt and working pants, Heracles was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans with bare feet.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." apologized Ivan

"Does no one remember who the driver is? Wasn't anyone concerned about me?" complained Zackary.

"Of course we were Zackary, however since you are always reminding us of your skills, we thought you were capable of handling it yourself." explained Ion smoothly. Zackary frowned, clearly trying to figure out if Ion had complemented him or insulted him.

"Actually we figured you had screwed up somehow, I was personally hoping Ivan would video tape it and then post it on Facebook." commented Sadik with his trademark smirk. Zackary glared at him, while both Ivan and Heracles covered a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you, Zackary." squeaked Dr. Michael Pendanski from his seat that was as far from Ion as humanly possible. Michael was a timid man with mousy brown hair and beard with small hazel eyes behind soda pop glasses. Zackary beamed at him, and happily went to talk to him. Ivan sighed and moved to the wall of , already knowing which one would have his youths. Dr. Carl Marks, the only psychologist who hadn't spoken, was also standing there. He nodded his greeting to Ivan before walking over to where Zackary and Michael were. Ivan just returned the ex-soldier-now-psychologist gesture before looking at his group's screen.

What he saw, made Ivan just blink in confusion. Somehow all five were seated, Peter in between Madeline and Emil, Katrina was on Madeline's other side and Gilbert had actually chosen to sit on the ground beside Emil. All of them were completely relaxed and watching the five-minute movie without fighting or breaking the rules. Now why couldn't they do that when he and Zackary were in the same room as them?

"I'm thinking Hamlet with this group." commented Ion suddenly from beside Ivan, startling the analyst. Ivan tried to calm his heartbeat, and glanced at the Romanian man who had appeared beside him. In all the time that Ivan had spent at this rehab, he had yet to figure out how the heck Ion managed to move that silently and that quickly.

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Ivan once his heart had slowed down. Ion's program was called "_Gothic Drama_" which was meant for teens dealing with addiction and mental illness such as depression, bi-polar disorder and borderline personality disorder. Ion's concept was to use the program to teach the teens how to express themselves and handle their emotions, without turning to drugs, alcohol, or suicide, through the creative arts. The program's trademark was to do one play that was to be shown to everyone on their very last day. Each session's was different and the plays had been hand-picked (and sometimes hand crafted) so that every teen was given a role that they could identify with and thus act that role very well.

Ion's program had originally been laughed at when he first came up with it, but now that it had been running for almost eight years, everyone now respects Ion. His program was two weeks long so Ivan was most likely going to miss this group's performance. So he was curious about what he was going to miss.

"I have one boy and his best friend who would make an excellent Hamlet and Horatio. There is one girl who already has a tiny crush on my possible Hamlet, who would make a lovely Ophelia. Finally I also have twin brothers who, with a little tweaking of the roles, would do wonderfully as Rosencrantz and Guildenstern." explained Ion with a pleased tone.

"How many do you have?" asked Ivan

"Seven, a smaller group but I will manage" admitted Ion with a small shrug as he took another sip of his tea.

"I have twelve this time," boasted Sadik as he moved to stand on Ivan's other side. This time, Ivan had heard Sadik walk over so he wasn't startled.

"It isn't a completion…stupid head" voiced Heracles who apparently had given up on taking a nap and was now standing beside Ion, giving Sadik his version of a heated glare. (Really it was like having an annoyed cat giving you a dirty look.)

"Never said it was, Feta breath!" growled Sadik. Oh great, the love birds were going to fight again…though Ivan knew if he dare say that out loud, he was a dead man. Sure enough, the two psychologist/roommates/clearly-dating-couple-but-r efuse-to-admit-it had begun trading back and forth insults, like some people trade cards. This was actually fairly normal. Sadik and Heracles have known each other since childhood yet couldn't be in the same room without fighting. The fights were childish and usually just the two of them arguing who is the better. Even now the two had reduced this fight to just yelling 'bird-brain' and 'feta-breath' at each other, while occasionally switching to curse words.

"So Ivan, how many do you have?" asked Ion, somehow making his voice heard above the yelling without yelling himself.

"Five" answered Ivan trying to talk above his two friends, he held up five fingers to make sure Ion understood.

"Not a bad amount for your very first group at the Cabin. My first group here was only about four teens. That one was hard." admitted Ion before he took another sip.

"Didn't you win about two awards for that play?" questioned Ivan. Ion's sip turned into a gulp as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"They should have gone to the teens," growled Ion who used his thumb to wipe his wet lips, "besides we are talking about you Ivan. What aura are you getting from this group?"

"Ugh… They are hostile, not only to us but to each other. In fact the only time they aren't fighting is when they are about to break a rule. I think maybe two are bonding but I have one pair that does nothing but insult each other. I am worried." admitted Ivan honestly. Ion laughed, which was a light almost bell like sound.

"Do not worry, Ivan, the first one is always the hardest. With my first group, I was nervous and pessimistic as well. I was terrified when they refused to speak. However within one day, everyone was warming up and the job got easier. Trust me, they will settle down and soon become friends. You just need to let them breathe and adjust first." Ion reassured, even going so far as to go on his tippy toes to give Ivan's shoulder an encouraging pat. Ivan nodded but inside he was still worried.

"Relax…Ivan. Ion is right…You worry too much" said Heracles, pausing his fight with Sadik long enough to say something encouraging.

"Ah, let him be a worry-wart. He always manages to do well under pressure. Maybe you should take a page from his book, feta-breath. You seem to be always napping when you should be working!" declared Sadik, starting the fight right back up again. Ivan chuckled at his friend's antics before glancing at the screens again.

The youths were still relaxed, but clearly bored. Katrina's head kept drooping like she was falling back asleep (the girl was out for two hours, how can she still be sleepy?) Madeline was playing with her hair, while Emil and Peter were ignoring the film and talking. Well, actually, Peter was saying something; Emil kept nodding and occasionally said something. Gilbert was lounging beside Emil, chewing something as he watched…Wait, what was Gilbert eating? There was a strict rule against bringing food to the cabin. Did he actually bring food with him?

"Looks like I will have to speak with one of them and have him empty his pocket," grumbled Ivan. That got Zackary attention and he looked away from his conversation with Michael and Carl.

"Wait, did one of them bring a weapon or alcohol?" questioned Zackary

"No, I can see Gilbert is eating something," Explained Ivan.

"Oh, well, ya, I can picture him sneaking in food. He doesn't seem to listen to people telling him 'No.' He did steal his brother's phone, after all," Commented Zackary.

"That name sounds familiar for some reason…Ivan, where is your group?" asked Ion.

Ivan pointed to the screen and said "That one."

Ion leaned toward the screen, squinting because he was sensitive to light and was too stubborn to wear his glasses for his near-sightless. Meanwhile Ivan turned his attention to the still arguing Sadik and Heracles. Both were glaring at each other, and Sadik was shaking Heracles by grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"Sadik, Heracles, the movie will be over soon. If you guys get into a fight now, it will be hard for you to stop in time for your speeches." pointed out Ivan. Sadik and Heracles ignored him.

"Ivan, we all know only Kiku can stop their fights. Might as well give up now." commented Michael with a nervous tilt in his voice. Michael was a bit of a coward so Ivan, Ion, and Sadik made him nervous and also was the reason why most of the time (100%) he had trouble controlling his kids. Then a sudden crashing sound came from behind Ivan.

"_Futui_!" yelled Ion suddenly catching everyone's attention

"Ion, what is the matter?" asked Ivan in concern turning around to face Ion. Ion had been so startled he had dropped his tea.

"You have the promotional five!" yelped Ion.

?!

"Wait, what?" said Sadik, Ivan, Zackary, Carl and Michael at the same time but all with different tones.

"Ivan, Zackary…Please…tell me…this isn't…your first group…at the cabin?" pleaded Heracles from the ground. Sadik had been so surprised, he had actually let go off Heracles's shirt, which Heracles hadn't seen coming, leading to the doctor falling down onto his ass.

"Umm…da? This is our first group here?" answered Ivan, still VERY confused.

"_Itouulu itt!_" swore Sadik right as Heracles groaned "_Gama mou_"

"Anyone mind explaining why they are freaking out?" demanded Zackary, clearly uncomfortable to be getting looks of pity from Carl and even Michael.

"Oh right, you guys don't normally work at the cabin, this is your first time," commented Carl.

"Ion, what do you mean by promotional five?" asked Ivan, he was getting a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Katrina Vargas, Madeline Williams, Emil Bondevik, and Peter Oxenstierna are called the promotional five because they have never been 'helped' or 'cured' by anyone. Each one of them has been in the system for at least two years and gone through most or every programs that our Rehabs offer. However with each program it has been the same result, they cause problems and actively refuse to make friends or open up. They are considered, by the Rehab, to be impossible to treat. So they have said that if anyone could get them to say they have been helped or cured, that person would get a promotion, hence the nick-name," explained Ion.

Yep, Ivan did not like that answer.

"Seriously? You get a promotion if you can help any of them?" asked Zackary. Both Carl and Michael nodded and Ivan could swear that dollar signs were flashing on Zackary eyes like you would see in cartoons.

"Have they gone to any of yours?" asked Ivan referring to everyone in the room but Michael. All but Carl and Michael nodded. That was not a vote of confidence for Ivan, considering his three friends had the highest rate of approval in the whole rehab. He let his head fall into his hands with a groan and tried his best not to swear. He felt Sadik pat his shoulder in sympathy. That's when the welcoming movie ended, and the pre-recorded speech came on.

"Now to welcome you to the *garbled name of the Rehab* are our award-winning psychologists. They will be welcoming you with a few words. So let's give them a big hand!"

OH, COME ON, THAT ISN'T EVEN FAIR!

"Show time!" commented Ion, "Ivan, are you going to be okay?"

"His first group is the promotional five, what do you think, Ion?" questioned Sadik, making Ion wince. For once, Ivan actually agreed with Sadik.

Ivan followed after the others as all seven psychologist walked onto the stage. The bright lights made Ivan want to shield his eyes and now he could see just how big the audience was. There were almost seventy people in the audience and that fact alone made Ivan's stomach twist in panic and the knowledge that neither he nor Zackary had a plan, made it worse. He and Zackary stood in the back of the stage, knowing full well they would be last to make their speech. Carl was first, so he approached the podium at centre stage. Ion, Heracles, Sadik and Michael also stood near the back. Ivan tried to focus on what Carl was saying but he was too nervous.

* * *

Peter was extremely bored. The movie they watch had been the usual movie they show at every rehab's therapy orientation. Mostly just a bunch of people who listed off awards (as if it meant anything to him) and lots of happy smiling children/teens who sang the doctor's praises. Peter was pretty sure none of them had been to a rehab, considering he recognize half of the youths as the children of famous actors and actress. So now he had to sit through a bunch of speeches and try not to follow that Katrina lady's example of falling asleep. Though it was very tempting…

Peter currently had his legs crossed and was resting his head on his knuckles, balancing his elbow on his arm rest. He was leaning more towards the really quiet girl (the one who was originally carrying, what he believed was, a polar bear cub) but that was mostly because he as pretty sure Emil would get mad if Peter got too close. While Emil was being nicer now, Peter wasn't sure Emil wanted to actually be his friend. Sometimes people would be nice just because Peter was younger (He wasn't a kid!) He was trying to pay attention but it was rather hard. These speeches were always so…boring. That award party for Mama had at least been sort of interesting; this one was just…dull.

The guy who was currently talking was wearing a camouflage shirt with military pants and combat boots. He was bald but his face was really furry. Mostly he was talking about how his group was going to be run and Peter actually pitied anyone in that guy's group. Every other word, the man would say either 'disciple' or 'there is no excuse for…' Umm…Yikes, Mama's Boss was less strict and he was in the army!

Just then, the quiet girl's elbow nudged his side, so Peter glanced her way. Her head was turned away from Peter, so he suspected the nudge was an accident. The quiet girl was shaking Katrina's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Katrina awoke within moments of the quiet girl shaking. She made a soft groaning noise and rubbed her neck.

"Damn it, my neck hurts." muttered Katrina, her voice quiet and rough from sleep. She cocked her head, then growled

"_Fottuto_! I wanted to sleep through the speeches!"

'_You aren't the only one_.' though Peter to himself. Just then the quiet girl looked back at Peter. She blinked when she met Peter's eyes, and a curious look appeared on her face. She tilted her head and she gave him a tiny smile. Peter blinked in surprise. Something about her seemed very familiar…

Oops…he forgot to smile. The girl's expression turned to concern and Peter felt that familiarity feeling increasing. However he forced a grin on his face. The concern left the girl's expression and she turned her attention back to the speech. Peter turned his head back to the man but his mind was on the quiet girl. She reminded him of someone…Who was it?

_Peter was troubled. His bare feet made no noise as he wandered into the kitchen. Mommy was there, cleaning the counter after Amelia's lunch. Peter didn't say anything, as he pulled out one of the high stool and pulled himself on it. Mommy still looked up and smiled at him, tilting her head in curiosity. When he didn't return the smile or say anything, Mommy was concerned._

"_Is something the matter, Peter?" asked Mommy_

"_Raivis was playing with me and Lili, when a group of boys came over. They started laughing and making fun of Raivis. Now Raivis doesn't want to be me and Lili's friend!" whined Peter. Mommy straightened her head and reached over to correct Peter's messy hair._

"_I don't think that…Raivis is a good friend. I don't think one group of boys teasing him is going to change that." reassured Mommy_

"_They said he was a baby for wanting to play with me and Lili! Mommy, why did they say that? I'm six, I'm a big boy!" argued Peter_

_Mommy sighed before explaining "I know that Peter, however Raivis is four years older than you. Some people think it's strange when someone who is ten is playing with a six year old, and an eight year old, especially if he prefers their toys over video games."_

_Peter frowned, not getting it. "Is it a bad thing that Raivis is my friend?"_

_Mommy shook her head. "No, Peter, not at all. However there is always going to be people like those boys who think they have a right to laugh at those who are different."_

_Peter pouted, still feeling down about his friend being made fun of because of him._

"_Peter, were these boys the ones who live down the street from us?" asked Mommy. Peter nodded, making Mommy frown._

"_I'll speak to their mothers. Raivis is a good friend of yours and a good kid. Until then, how about you help me make some chocolate chip cookies?" offered Mommy. Peter immediately cheered up._

"_Can we make them with extra chocolate chips?" asked Peter_

"_Of course!" replied Mommy_

"_Yay!" cheered Peter jumping off his stool and running over to his Mommy's side. He hugged his Mommy, his head barley reaching his mother's stomach._

"_I love you, Mommy!" he declared. His mother laughed before picking him up. She tucked her long blonde hair back before kissing his nose._

"_I love you too, Peter, forever and always."_

Darkness began to swim into Peter's vision. Immediately, Peter fought back unwilling to let himself black out that easily. The applause came at a perfect time, as forcing himself to clap helped Peter resist. Thankfully everyone in his group but Gilbert also clapped so Peter didn't draw attention to himself. Mister Fuzzy Face was switching with a man with a beard and big glasses. This man was also making a speech, but he was stuttering so badly, it was hard to understand him. So Peter scanned the other doctor hoping one of them was doing something interesting.

That's when Ivan and that other doctor caught his eye. The two were the farthest from the podium and were arguing about something. The other doctor and Ivan lips were moving but of course, Peter couldn't hear them. What could they be arguing about? Who is the most annoying? Then Peter saw the other doctor gesture towards Peter's group, which Ivan seemed to take offence to. They were arguing about the group? Then another doctor wearing a mask said something which annoyed the other doctor but made Ivan smile. The other doctor argued back, but got hushed by every doctor on the stage but Ivan and big glasses. Peter chuckled at the other doctor's expression.

"What so funny?" asked Emil

"Ivan and the other doctor are fighting on the stage, and even the other doctors are telling them to be quiet" explained Peter between chuckles, even pointed to where the still arguing doctors stood. Emil frowned before he spotted them, and then made that funny sound which Peter guessed was a chuckle.

"His name is Dr. Hue." corrected Emil with an absent-minded tone.

"I thought Ivan was Dr. Braginsk?" questioned Peter which made Emil roll his eyes.

"Dr. Braginsk's partner is Dr. Hue. Don't call them by their first names." explained Emil. Peter pretended to be confused; by tilting his head (he was aware that he did that).

"Why not?" he asked, feeling a little proud that even his tone sounded confused. He was getting better at pretending!

"It just encourages them." stated Emil.

"Encourage them? With what?" asked Peter, even though he already knew the answer. He has been going to these types of program since he was six…Emil groaned softly before looking Peter in the eyes.

"Well, kid…" started Emil

"Peter" corrected Peter automatically. He hated being called kid! Emil rolled his eyes.

"Peter, if you call them by their first names, it tells them, you trust them. Do you trust Dr. Braginsk or Dr. Hue?" asked Emil

'_Nope' _thought Peter and he shook his head. Something flashed in Emil's eyes and then it was gone.

"Good, keep it that way." stated Emil. Mentally Peter agreed with him but if he wanted to keep up the cute act, he had to pretend to be confused.

"Why don't you want me to trust them?" Peter asked. Surprising it was Gilbert that responded.

"Cause they only see you as a pay-check. If you trust them, you forget that fact and you believe they care. At that point they put you on drugs and run off with their money. It's the un-awesome truth." reminded Gilbert, his voice dripping in disgust. Peter had to fight the urge to stare and gawk at Gilbert. In Peter's nine years of life, he had never seen anyone like Gilbert, with ghostly white hair, skin that matched the hair and such dark red eyes. IF he hadn't known better, he would have thought Gilbert was a character from an anime. Even though his memory was hazy, he remembered taking a double take when he first saw the teenage boy. Now Peter was still feeling that urge.

"What the heck? Did you just eavesdrop into our conversation? What are you, Braginsk Jr?" demanded Emil sounding startled at Gilbert interruption.

"First, it's not eavesdropping if you are having a conversation right beside me. Naturally I will hear it, my hearing is awesome. Second, don't call me that. It's Gilbert or the King of Awesome." responded Gilbert

"Can the three of you be quiet? Some of us are trying to go back to sleep!" growled Katrina, startling Emil and Peter but Gilbert just snickered

"Why are you so tired, did you have a long night? Was it with Benny or Roderick?" mocked Gilbert. Katrina stiffened up in anger and her grip on her cane tightened.

"You fucking bastard…" she growled

"Careful, Kitty we got wee innocent baby ears here. Don't want to ruin their innocence" teased Gilbert gesturing to Emil and Peter. HEY!

"I'M NOT A BABY!" snapped both Emil and Peter at the same time, Gilbert laughed at their protest.

"Can you ever go five seconds without insult somebody?" snapped Katrina

"Why do you care?" asked Gilbert,

"Because apparently your brother is the only one who can keep you in check!" replied Katrina

"My brother is not my keeper! I'm just too awesome for you all to handle," stated Gilbert. Peter suddenly remembered that Mama had a word for people like Gilbert, started with a N.

"You wish. If I remember correctly, there is a certain brunette with a frying pan who can handle you. IS she your keeper?" questioned Katrina in a mocking tone. Peter was surprised to see Gilbert actually sputter and a blush formed on his cheeks, which because Gilbert was so pale, it was REALLY noticeable.

"I don't need a keeper!" yelped Gilbert, making Katrina smirk.

"Says the man who has managed to insult everyone in the room, and apparently fears brunettes with blunt objects." mocked Katrina with a shake of her walking stick.

"I'm not scared of you, Katrina nor am I scared of Elizabeth. I just like to avoid getting my head beaten in by crazy man chicks. Also I didn't insult Madeline!" argued Gilbert. Ummm…Who is Madeline?

Peter subtly glanced at Emil, but Emil looked confused. Peter then glanced at the really quiet girl and Katrina. Katrina looked confused as well, while the really quiet girl's expression said '_I don't agree with you_'

"The voices inside your head don't count, Gilbert." She finally said looking just the slightest bit…what's the expression…dead-panned? Gilbert was insulted and outraged.

"Katrina, Madeline is sitting right fucking beside you!" he growled... wait the really quiet girl's name is Madeline? Peter thought maybe Katrina face went a little red (With hair and big glasses covering most of her face it was hard to tell…) and he noticed she actually reached over to see if someone was sitting beside her. It was only when Katrina's fingers brushed against Madeline's shoulder did she start looking embarrassed. Madeline pressed her fingers against her forehead, her expression saying she was fairly used to this response.

"Whatever…I'm sure you've already said something offensive." dismissed Katrina whom Peter noticed was now poking Madeline in the shoulder to confirm that the girl was really there.

"I did not! What makes you think…on wait…" Gilbert started indignantly then trailed off as Katrina made an expression of '_Do you really want to go down this road with me?_'

"You were saying something, potato bastard?" taunted Katrina

"The cat goes meow, meow" mocked Gilbert. NOW Katrina's face was a distinct red color.

"_Vaffanculo_! I'm going to castrate you with your own fucking potatoes!" growled Katrina

"Umm, Emil what does 'castrate' mean?" whispered Peter, now actually confused since he had no idea what that meant. Emil shrugged and muttered back "I'll google it later."

"_Willst du wohl gefälligst den mund halten, klugscheißer_?" groaned Gilbert

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

The sudden yell made all five jump and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. He turned his attention to the stage to see the masked doctor at the podium. He had dark skin and black hair which was really short. He was wearing a white mask that covered the upper half of his face and an almost cartoon smile streaked across his face. Peter wondered how the doctor could possible see, considering the mask hid his eyes.

"About time! I swear half of you were asleep and the rest were about ready to!" declared the man, getting chuckles from the audiences. Peter immediately noticed half the doctors looked amused, the rest just glared at the cheerful man.

"I remember him! He was actually pretty decent for a doctor." commented Gilbert, his attention finally off tormenting the others.

"High praise coming from you." muttered Katrina

"Okay, now I know you all hate the speeches as much as I do, so I'm going to do you all a favor. My speech is going to be short and sweet, and unlike feta-breath, I'm not going to put you to sleep!" cried the man, getting more laughter from the audience. Peter didn't quite understand the 'feta-breath' comment but he could feel a true smile forming on his lips. This doctor was nice and kind of funny.

"The name is Dr. Sadik Adnan, and I'm the man who created the program '_Actions and Words_.' Now if you're in my group, let me hear you!" called Sadik who managed to get a small cheer from the audience. He immediately scowled.

"Oh, come on guys! That sucked! I said: IF YOU'RE IN MY GROUP, LET ME HEAR YOU!" yelled Sadik as a much louder cheer came out of the audience. It was so loud; Peter had to cover his ears, to muffle it. Sadik wasn't impressed.

"Meh, we'll work on that." he said, getting more laughter from the audience, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Alright, long story short, my group has been running for about eight years now. My group is meant for those who get treated like crap and are expected to take it! Well guess what? In here, we take those expectations and say 'screw you!' We do things in my program as we feel like it; there are no schedules, no tests, no stress and no expectations. With us, you are who you want to be!" said Sadik who got instant cheers from the audience. Peter spotted Ivan conflicted face as if he wanted to censor a part of Sadik's speech but was enjoying it anyway.

"We take life by its horns in my program. If you feel like relaxing and meditating, take the cat-obsessed Dr. Karpusi's program. Each day we do something exciting and new. So now, how excited are you?" demanded Sadik. Immediately a loud cheer came from the audience, once again forcing Peter to plug his ears. Sadik immediately looked cheerful.

"Much better! Now to bore you with his speech is my friend and colleague: Dr. Ion Popescu! EVERYONE, Give him a welcoming cheer!" cried Sadik, throwing an arm behind him, bring the attention to the only blonde on stage coming forward. Once again loud cheers erupted from the audience, and even the blonde was plugging his ears. He nodded at Sadik as he passed him and stepped towards the podium. With the spot light now on him, Peter could see that this doctor was _a lot_ younger than all of the other doctors. He had flashing red eyes that matched the red and white suit he was wearing. His hair was blonde but now Peter could see red streaks in his hair that the spotlight made more noticeable.

The blonde one smiled and seemed to wait for the cheers to quiet down, even puting a single gloved finger to his lips to encourage them to quiet down. Once he had complete silence did this one begin to speak.

"Well, well, Dr. Adnan certainly got you all riled up now. Now, let's all calm down, as I agree with Dr. Adnan, and this speech will be short. However I don't want to speak above all of you so I ask for complete quiet and no cheering. Am I understood?" asked the blonde man with a calm and peaceful tone. Peter then notice that Emil, Madeline and Katrina were giving this one their full attention.

"What's up, Emil?" Asked Peter figuring Emil was the only one who was going to respond.

"I've dealt with that one. He's the only one in this stupid cabin that actually deserves respect. That's all." dismissed Emil, not taking his eyes off the blonde man on stage.

"Not to mention he's the only one who actually acts like a fucking human being. The rest could be robots for all we know." muttered Katrina whom for the first time was actually sitting up straight. Peter eye's widened at hearing the two both praise the doctor, and even noticed Madeline was nodding along with the two. Peter was now looking at the blonde with a little bit more respect.

"Welcome to the Cabin, ladies and gentlemen. I am Dr. Ion Popescu, creator of the program '_Gothic Drama._' This is the eighth year that it has been running, and it is my pleasure to be sharing this program with you all." recited Ion sounding as calm as one would be in front of friends and not a huge audience. He had a pleasant smile that reached his eyes, the latter sparking with amusement.

"As you already know, _Gothic Drama_ is meant for teens dealing with addiction and emotional problems. A lot of the teens facing these issues nowadays, are given prescriptions or are being sent to speak to a dead eyed counselors. In this program, I want not only to challenge those methods but also you, my youths." said Ion calmly. Surprisingly, Ion actually removed the mic from the podium and held it loosely in his right hand. As he said his challenge, Ion moved away from the podium, carefully flicking the cords around while never taking his eyes off the audience. He finally paused, looking directly at, what Peter guessed was, the location of his 'youths' seats.

"I believe that each and every one of you is more than just a bottle, or just a freak, weirdo, or creep of the class. In my program I want you to express how you feel about anything and everything. I will only be giving you the mediums, but you must apply your creative mind. Maybe you are actors, singers, dancer, artists, poets, maybe even writers, I do not know. However I want each and every one of you to know that I do not judge nor do I have any expectations of what is to be done. My program and I are here for your sake, and it will be my pleasure to help you all." said Ion with complete honesty and sincerity in his tone. Peter was kind of impressed on how much the guy sounded like he _cared_. No surprise, a very loud applause was given and this time even Gilbert joined in. (This was the first time he had seen Gilbert clap for anyone). Ion once again smiled and actually bowed to the audience.

"Alright that is enough from me. Now I will be presenting Dr. Heracles Karpusi, please be as welcoming to him as you were to myself" called Ion cheerfully returning to the podium where the only casually dressed doctor stood. Peter didn't take long to remember the sleepy eyed man. It was Heracles!

Peter remembered him really well actually! He wondered if Heracles remembered him at all…though considering what Peter had done that one time Heracles had been his doctor…it would be more of a question of has Heracles forgiven him yet…heh heh heh…oh boy…

Ion passed the mic to Heracles who didn't seemed fazed by the much quieter applause from the audience. Heracles reattached the mic to the podium before poking it a couple times to make sure it was still on. Finally the man took a deep breath and said "Hello."

The audience instantly went quiet, not knowing what to expect from this doctor. Heracles seemed to study the audience intently before.

"Welcome to the Cabin…I am Dr. Heracles Karpusi…though you already heard that from Ion…I am the creator of…" Heracles trailed off, and Peter was willing to bet money that the doctor's reason was he forgot the programs name.

"Come on, Feta breath, before the next ice age!" called Sadik still audible from a distance and without a mic. Heracles paused to put his hand behind himself. Whatever he did manage to make Sadik laugh and everyone else was rolling their eyes.

"My program has been running for…eight years now…It is meant for youths…who struggle with stress and personal issues…We focus on relaxation…and meditation in this program…you want to be active…go to bird brain's program…" continued Heracles like he had never been insulted. Peter had to smother a laugh at how quiet the audience was getting. Peter remembered the calming effect that Heracles had and it was entertaining to watch the man effectively put a whole entire room to sleep.

"Life can't always be taken by…'the horns'…in fact, it usually can't…" Peter snorted at how Heracles managed to put air quotes into his tone without changing expression or actually making the air quote gesture. Sadik was now glaring at him, and started to take his hand out of his pocket. That's when Ivan reached over and grabbed Sadik wrist. Peter could see Ivan's lips move and Sadik seemed to grumble a complaint. When Ivan let go of Sadik wrist, the doctor slouched but didn't take his hand out of his pocket.

"My program teaches valuable techniques…to handle stress and to be able to focus…even under extreme situations…unlike the other programs…My doesn't focus on trying to get members to open up… there is no 'share' circle or…pressure to tell me…what your home is like…However, it is up to you…if you feel comfortable with discussing that…then you are welcome to talk about it…if you only want to speak to me about it…I'm always here to listen…Thank you for your attention." finished Dr. Heracles. The audience was quiet for a little bit (Peter willing to bet they were trying to shake off the sleepy feeling) then applause started. Peter clapped along and was thankful that Madeline and Emil also joined in. Peter glanced Gilbert's way and notice the teen boy was struggling to stay alert. Peter quietly giggled, suspecting Katrina was back in dreamland.

"Now I ask…you give Dr. Ivan Braginsk…and his partner, Dr. Zackary Hue…your full attention." called Heracles. Ivan and Zackary were stepping forward now, and Peter noticed immediately that Ivan was looking a little…green.

"Wow, that is the first time I seen a Doctor look that close to puking" commented Gilbert lightly. Apparently Peter wasn't the only one who noticed…

"Can Doctors even get sick?" questioned Emil. Gilbert immediately gave Emil a look that said '_Oh, how cute, you're so innocent._' Emil immediate response was to get angry.

"I meant as in get stage fright sickness, _Hálfviti_!" snapped Emil. Gilbert chuckled, his face making his amusement obvious. Peter turned his attention to the stage and saw that Ivan was taking the mic. Ivan seemed to be taking some deep breath, before putting on a smile that seemed more creepy then friendly.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Dr. Ivan Braginsk, and beside me is my partner Dr. Zackary Hue." started Ivan, his skin starting to look less green and more it's normal tone. Peter wondered if the green color was just because of the lighting. There was a pause, and Peter could have sworn it looked like Ivan had no clue what to say next. Peter had to admit that was also a first. Zackary started to reach for the mic, and then Ivan figured out what to say next.

"Our program is called 'CATS-I' which stands for Children and Teen solving issues. This is the first time our program has been run, as this is Zackary and I's first program here at the cabin." said Ivan, and immediately he made an '_Oh shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that!_' expression. Zackary gave him a sideways glance of '_you dummy!_' Peter, without meaning to, giggled, and he was surprised to hear Emil was making that funny chuckle sound of his. Peter glanced his way and noticed that Gilbert shoulders were also shaking in suppressed laughter. Curious, Peter looked at the girls to see Madeline was shaking her head, covering her mouth with her hand. Katrina was laughing too, but she was biting down on her own hand to smother it.

The other doctor's reactions were also funny. They ranged from looks of pity to face palming to them also smothering laughter. Without meaning to, Peter felt a little sympathy for Ivan. Peter could remember the first time making a speech in front of a crowd. It had been for a anime contest and Peter remembered it was only because Raivis and Lili were in the crowd that Peter didn't just bolt. Ivan then recovered.

"CATS-I goal is to help children and teens, who have experience traumatic events in their life, move on and into a hopeful futures. Unlike other programs, ours is unique because we personalize our treatments for each group. If the group responds well to artistic activities, we will focus on that. You're group may like dramatic or musical activities, in which case the attention will go there." explained Ivan. Then his creepy smile dropped and a thoughtful expression came across his face.

"Our other goal is to make sure that the youths leave our program with a full understanding that what happened to them is not their fault, was not caused by them nor did they deserve what happened to them. I-We fully understand that that is an easy mentality to take after such events. It is m-our biggest hope that even if this program is not to your taste, that you at least walk away no longer burdened by the weight of something you were never meant to carry." said Ivan, his eyes full on Peter's group.

Peter was caught off guard by those words. Sure he had heard those words from others before but with Ivan, it was different. Ivan's eyes had darkened with an emotion that Peter didn't recognize and his tone rand with complete honesty. One look at his face told Peter that Ivan _meant_ it, 100%. An uncomfortable feeling rose in Peter's stomach and Peter swore it was like Ivan had seen right through him, a feeling that Peter _DID NOT_ like…at all.

"Thank you for listening." said Ivan, the un-named emotion gone and that creepy smile back on his face. Peter felt un-ease spreading through him. What the hell had he seen in Ivan's eyes? Fighting back the fear with the only way he knew how, Peter forced a smile onto his face and started to bring his hands together to clap. That's when Zackary grabbed the mic. A very confused expression crossed Ivan face and Peter paused, unsure if he should clap or not.

"Thanks Ivan, for those words. Now it's my turn. As my partner said, this program is meant to be tailored per group so every session will be different. However we must stress that there is one key element to this program: Communication. If you don't tell us anything, we can't help you out. This applies to anything and everything." started Zackary whom Peter noticed was eyeing Peter's group. Applies to anything and everything? What does he mean that? He heard Gilbert growl and Katrina hiss so Peter knew that whatever he meant wasn't good.

"In return, we will help you all move on with your lives as fully capable and fully respectable young adults. So have faith in us, and we will show you the way. It is my promise, that when you leave, you will be ready to face the real world again!" continued Zackary. Okay that was a little insulting; Peter and the rest weren't respectable and were dumb kids that needed guidance? The un-ease towards Ivan was forgotten and dislike toward Zackary was growing.

"This may be our first session but we are confident in our ability to heal these young children. All great things have humble beginnings. Take Dr. Popescu's program," Ion looked slightly un-comfortable being mentioned, "When he first came up with the concept of his program, he had just graduated from his university. Very few supported him, but now he is the youngest doctor to ever receive the Professional Practice Board Award." announced Zackary. Peter didn't understand why that was important but he knew that Zackary had struck a nerve. Ion was hiding his face and Ivan was clearly struggling not to say something to his partner.

"Now is Dr. Popescu is considered to be one of the best in this rehab. It is our greatest wishes to be among them as well. Who know, maybe the program result will be just as respected as the works of Hiroto Minaka, Tim Marcoh or even…the famous…Izaya Heiwajima?" purred Zackary. Peter didn't recognize any of those names but the rest of the doctors do. They all looked shocked beyond words and were looking at Zackary like he had suddenly burst into flame. The only person who wasn't looking horrified was Ivan who looked more angry then shocked. He grabbed the mic away from Zackary and put it back where it belonged. Then he stormed away with a pleased Zackary following behind.

A garbled voice came on from the speakers, thanking the audience for their attention as well as thanking the doctors from making their speeches. The stage curtains began to close and the speaker asked that all children remain in their seats until the doctors came to get them.

"What the hell was that about?" muttered Emil.

"Who knows? They must not like that Izaya dude or something. They were acting like he had just praised Hitler." commented Gilbert.

"Who cares?" said Peter with a calm shrug. In the back of his mind, he knew that came out darker and way more bitter then a childish Peter would. This was pretty much confirmed when Emil turned his head and frowned at him, the surprise clear in his eyes. Peter force back a smile onto his face.

"I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?" Peter demanded making his voice sugary sweet. Emil rolled his eyes, now longer concerned about 'the childish' Peter. Emil looked away and Peter let the smile drop. After all, it made his face hurt and he really didn't see what he had to smile about. Peter leaned back into his chair, letting his mind drift as he waited. Zackary promise rang in his head, making Peter smirk darkly. He had heard many doctor promise that before…Their words were nothing but lies.

**XXX**

**WARNING: MOSTLY INSULTS!**

**Futui!** _(Romanian)_ Fuck!

**Itouulu itt** _(Turkish)_ Son of a bitch!

**Gama mou** _(Greek)_ Fuck me

**Fottuto** _(Italian)_ Fuck!

**Vaffanculo** _(Italian)_ Fuck you!

**Willst du wohl gefälligst den Mund halten, klugscheißer? **(German) Will you kindly shut up, smart ass?

**Hálfviti **_(Icelandic)_ Idiot/ half wit

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading this! To be honest, I actually had a debate with myself about posting this. A friend of mine was reading this story, and she didn't make me feel so good about this story. I won't repeat what she said but to summarize: She hated everyone in my story except for 3 people and told me she lost all interest in reading mid-way through chapter 2. Considering I value her opinion, I was hurt and actually thought about deleting this story. However thanks to Yukarilolz, I decided against deleting the whole story.**

**Just to explain this because I will have no chance to put this into the story, Ion in this story is significantly younger then everyone (he in his mid-twenties while everyone is their mid-thirties) but is more respected because of his accomplishments. However Ion is not a glory hound and actually doesn't like talking about the rewards he receives. So by pointing out his success, Zackary pretty much publically embarrassed Ion. Something that all the doctor know so Zackary was being an ass to Ion.**

**Ivan's mistake in his speech was saying that the program has never been run before. In psychology, you aren't supposed to admit to having no idea what you are doing or that you are doing an experiment. One: People question if you can actually help them if you say it's your first time. Two: No one wants to be a guinea pig. Yes, this group is an experiment because if it's never been used before, they don't know if it's going to work, thus experiment.**

**With the whole Izaya thing, I'm not going to give away anything but I will say that the comparison of Zackary respecting Izaya's work to someone praising Hitler is **_**very**_** accurate.**


End file.
